Juegos del Hambre
by reginagtzd
Summary: En el mundo pos-apocalíptico de Panem, Elsa Arendelle se ofrece como voluntaria para salvar a su pequeña hermana, Anna. Si quiere volver con ella, sabe que tendrá que matar. ¿Que pasará si se resiste a las reglas que organizan los Juegos? SEIS CROSSOVERS: ROTG, HTTYD, TANGLED, BRAVE, HUNGER GAMES. SIN PODERES. JELSA. FLYNNPUNZEL. KRISTANNA. MERICCUP.
1. Chapter 1

**Uno**

"_Querida"._

Puedo ver el retrato de mis padres sobre la mesa, mirándome, con ese feo y resquebrajado marco de madera. Cierro los ojos, intentando dormir un poco más, pero me es inútil; no podría dormir ni aunque tomara esas pastillas que están bien guardadas en un botiquín de madera bajo el rechinante colchón de mi cama. En catorce horas será la cosecha, y estoy hecha polvo. No tengo miedo, dejé de sentir miedo a los dieciséis, cuándo mi mejor amiga fue elegida. Murió al segundo día de los Juegos, por un tributo del Distrito 8. Me revuelvo en la polvorienta y rota sábana, mientras intento organizar mis pensamientos. ¿Qué estará haciendo Anna? Me levanto de golpe al oír un ruido viniendo de afuera. No me molesto en ponerme los zapatos así como camino lentamente a la puerta cerrada, también, de madera. Cuento hasta tres y abro la puerta de golpe, sorprendiendo a una pelirroja, con cazadora y botas de lana, encorvada en la oscuridad con una bolsa llena. Anna.

— ¿Qué haces despierta?—Le digo, sin poder contener mi rabia— ¿Adónde fuiste? ¿Qué es eso?

Ella parece murmurar un "diablos" antes de que se aflojen sus brazos y se siente en la silla que está a su lado, haciéndola rechinar. Parece cansada. Y también decepcionada. Me acerco rápidamente, dejando que mis pies descalzos suenen en el suelo de cemento y tomó su bolso, pesado, y lo pongo sobre la mesa, haciendo que su contenido suene como cristal. Inmediatamente sé lo que es y el corazón se me para. Sólo para asegurarme, arrugo la bolsa hacia abajo, dejando ver su contenido. Teselas.

— Anna, ¿qué hiciste?—Digo yo, en un susurro. Incrédula.

Ella arrebata una de mi mano que contiene aceite y la abraza. Ahora está enojada.

— ¿No es obvio?—Me dice ella, mirándome ceñuda.

Yo sigo observando las que están en el bolso. ¿Cuántas son?

—Anna, dime por favor que las robaste—digo yo, no por qué estuviese a favor del robo; si no por qué no podría soportar que su nombre estuviese más de seis veces en el sorteo. Ella baja la mirada, mirando el frasco con granos. Yo la miro y suspiro, sentándome en la silla de al lado, haciéndola rechinar también.

— ¿Cuántas veces?

Ella se muerde el labio y me mira, con sus ojos azules; idénticos a los míos.

— Nueve.

Yo me paso la mano por el mal arreglado cabello enredado, cerrando los ojos; sus números no se comparan a los míos, que tomé cuatro teselas a los trece años, para luego tomar más. Este año, mi último año, mi nombre estará en el sorteo veinticinco veces. No me era fácil alimentar a la boca hambrienta de Anna. Y desde que nuestros padres murieron en una explosión en las minas, fue incluso más difícil, cuándo se suponía que tendría que ser más fácil. Entonces recuerdo que solo estamos Anna y yo. Y seguramente no pidió esas teselas sólo para ella. Su gran sacrificio, disfrazado de uno pequeño. Las teselas sólo son trampas del Capitolio, para que nuestro nombre esté en el sorteo. Claro que hay personas que no necesitan de las teselas, cómo el alcalde y los comerciantes. Nosotros éramos de ese grupito "privilegiado". Hasta que nuestros padres murieron, ya que no pudimos mantener el negocio, que consistía en vender frutas de los arbustos y árboles que estaban fuera de los límites de él Distrito 12. Mi papá se iba a recolectarlas con Anna, y yo me quedaba con mi madre en la tienda, lavándolas y vendiéndolas. Pero cuándo murieron fui muy desconfiada sobre Anna yendo fuera de los límites y recogiendo en los bosques con apenas doce años, así que cerré el negocio y me pasé con Anna a una casa abandonada; ya que no iba a pedirle al alcalde una casa, siendo menores. Nadie toma en cuenta a un par de adolescentes flacuchas y pequeñas, así que nos fue fácil pasar inadvertidas; vendiendo las frutas que recolectamos cada mañana en El Quemador, el mercado negro de éste Distrito.

Siempre he admirado a Anna, su valentía, su coraje; su insistencia… Creo que nunca podría ser como ella. Ella no teme. Bueno, nada que sea la Cosecha. Lo cual es gracioso, yo le tengo temor a todo menos a la Cosecha y ella al revés.

— Es un regalo—dice ella, sacándome de mis recuerdos rotos. —Un regalo por ser tu último año en el sorteo.

Me rio por qué es tonto. ¿Un regalo por ser mi último año arriesgando mi vida? La gente no da regalos por eso.

Por otra parte, ella es Anna.

— No deberías hacerme regalos por eso—concluyo yo, terminando mi carcajada.

— ¡Claro que sí! Además, tu lo has hecho—dice ella dejando el frasco en la mesa y cruzando los brazos. ¿Yo lo he hecho?

— ¿Qué?

—Sí, ya sabes, cada año conseguiste una o más—dice ella, echándose el cabello naranja, un color extraño que heredó de mi padre, hacia un lado del cuello.—Lo he considerado un regalo desde la primera.

No puedo evitarlo, me abalanzo contra ella y la encierro en mis pálidos brazos, sintiendo su calor, que es el único que me agrada, y entierro mi cara en su cuello; con un olor a sudor, tierra y un toque de su propia esencia floral. Siento cómo ella me responde el abrazo con la misma energía, haciéndome sentir bien. Oh, mí querida hermanita.

— Estará bien, estará bien—le comienzo a decir, acariciando su cabello; que ahora le caía por la espalda. Sintiendo su suavidad extraña, con un toque de suciedad. Intento convencerme de que no la elegirán a ella—No te elegirán…

Ella solo sigue abrazándome.

* * *

><p>Me despierto y siento el cuerpo de Anna abrazándome, como buscando escudo a lo que está a punto de pasar. No hay nada que pueda hacer para evitar la elección. Pero Anna jamás estaría segura de todos modos, viviendo en un mundo como el nuestro. Me levanto, procurando no despertarla y me dirijo, con los pasos más quedos que puedo, hacia el cuarto de baño, que en realidad solo es una habitación pequeña con una bañera de metal llena de agua fría, justo cómo a mí me gusta. Me meto y me dejo disfrutar esos dos minutos de paz, ignorando lo que me espera. Me lavo el cabello con un jabón que me costó cinco ramos de uvas y diez fresas. Fue un buen precio, la verdad. Los jabones escasean en distritos como el nuestro. Además, el jabón es aromatizado con vainilla, lo cual fue más ganancia que pérdida.<p>

Salgo de la bañera y me envuelvo en una sábana blanca, saliendo del cuarto. Un vestido color azul oscuro con diseños en la falda y el escote. Es precioso. ¿De quién es?

—Sorpresa—escucho y volteo para ver a Anna, todavía con la ropa de ayer, mirándome con una sonrisa, se la devuelvo. —Otro regalo.

Exhalo aire sorprendida, amo a mi hermana. Lo tomo en mis manos y lo examino, es largo, sin mangas. Es perfecto.

—Originalmente, tenía mangas, pero no me alcanzó—dijo Anna a mis espaldas, y yo la miro, ¿lo compró?

—Oh, Dios mío, Anna, ¿Cuánto te costó?—pregunto yo, mirando con los ojos muy abiertos a Anna, que me sigue mirando con una sonrisa.

—Nada que no pueda pagar por mi hermana—dice ella, encogiéndose de hombros, y yo la miro incrédula; teselas, un vestido, solo por ser mi último año.

— ¿Por qué haces esto?—le pregunto y ella mira el suelo, sin perder la sonrisa.

— Quiero que, cuándo no salga tu nombre, camines con estilo, el estómago lleno y un vestido espectacular para que el Capitolio mire que no te afecta.

Esa razón es tan absurda pero tiene sentido, por lo menos para Anna. La tomó las mejillas y la beso en el cachete.

—Gracias.

Ella se ríe y se encoge de hombros, metiéndose en el baño.

Yo me visto, viendo los resultados del precioso vestido, me peino, haciéndome un difícil peinado que mi madre siempre usaba. Una trenza, arreglada como un rodete con una línea de cabello enroscado desde el centro hasta el final. Si no fuera por qué el escenario no concuerda, diría que soy una princesa. Me rio de mis propias tonterías. Soy mucho más agradable con el estómago lleno.

Voy a la cocina para sacar las frutas de un cajón y calentar la comida que tenemos, como cena, para llegar a casa limpias de elecciones y comer. Intento no pensar en cómo sería si eligieran a una de nosotras.

—Eso no va a pasar, Elsa—me susurro a mí misma, sentándome en una silla, ocupando mi mente con cosas más irrelevantes, hasta que unos toques en mi ventana me distraen. Veo una cabellera castaña y sé quién es.

Me paro de la silla y me dirijo a la puerta, abriéndola con un rechinido, viendo a un chico castaño, con una barba de chivo (como digo yo) y unos ojos color cafés, lo cuáles también son raros en la Veta. Eugene.

— ¡Elsa! ¡Wow!—dice él, con los ojos muy abiertos, viendo mi atuendo, yo ruedo los ojos. —Deberías verte así más seguido.

Yo me rio con ganas, cruzando mis manos en frente de mí, volteándome y dejando la puerta abierta para que él pase.

—Hoy es una ocasión especial, Flynn—le digo así, porque así fue cómo se presentó por primera vez, cuando éramos unos niños escuálidos. Él siempre fue de familia pobre. Huérfano. Mis amigas en ese entonces, privilegiadas por padres comerciantes, no entendían cómo podía llevarme con él. "Es un pobre, Elsa" decían. Pero Eugene siempre ha sido divertido, siempre diciendo cosas que me hacían sentir bien. Lo quiero cómo a mi segundo hermano.

—Sí… Tu último año, ¿cómo se siente eso?—dice él, apoyándose con una mano en la mesa y viéndome fijamente, su último año fue el año pasado. Y tuvo suerte. Su nombre en ese entonces ya estaba cincuenta veces. Pero Eugene no pedía teselas para él, pedía para otras familias que lo necesitaban; ya que él no tenía nada que perder en los Juegos. Sólo a mí. Pero yo lo entiendo perfectamente. Si no tuviese una hermana, haría lo mismo que Eugene. Pero no, no podría dejar a Anna sola.

— ¿Cómo se supone que va a ir?—le pregunto a Eugene, tomándome ambos codos, cómo abrazándome.

— Se siente como una mierda, lo sé. —Me dice él, con una mueca de compasión en su boca. Él siempre fue mal hablado, pero eso no lo imité. No me va.

—No tan así, es sólo que… Woah, estuve soportando las Cosechas por ocho años, Flynn—digo, tomándome la cara—Es raro el hecho de que ya no soportaré más, ¿sabes? Raro y genial.

Él me abraza, encerrándome en sus bronceados brazos, dándome otro calor que me gusta mucho. Ahí me siento segura.

— Woah, no toques a mi hermana, chaval—dice una voz atrás de nosotros y yo me separo riéndome. Anna siempre ha sido celosa conmigo. Pero al verla, la respiración se me corta. Ella tiene un bonito vestido color verde aceituna con el torso negro. Le queda tan lindo que quiero llorar. A veces siento que sigue siendo la misma bebé pelirroja y pequeña de hace dieciséis años. Tiene, también, el cabello recogido.

—Chicas, en serio, parecen las hijas del alcalde con esos vestidos—dice Eugene y ambas reímos. Yo me alejo para mirar la comida caliente, y el reloj. Cuarto para las dos.

Respiro con ansiedad apretándome el estómago y anuncio:

—Es hora.

* * *

><p>Salimos de la casa, pasando por otras casas similares donde se pueden escuchar llantos, susurros; se ven personas alistándose y se respira una atmósfera de miedo. Minutos después estamos con todas las personas en las filas que hacemos conforme a las edades para que nos identifiquen con un pinchazo de nuestra sangre. No me quiero separar de Eugene ni de Anna, pero no tengo más opción. Así que cuándo Anna tiene que hacer fila, le digo:<p>

—Nos vemos en dos minutos en el bullicio de allá, te amo.

Ella asiente y en sus ojos puedo ver que está aterrorizada. Eugene se acerca y le digo:

—Ve con Anna, los veo allí.

Él asiente y se va con Anna, esperando fuera de la fila, sin perderla de vista. Yo voy avanzando rápidamente. Hace un silencio sepulcral, mientras puedo ver un montón de rostros con diferentes expresiones en ellas, pero las expresiones aterrorizadas ganan. Hay algunos que están llorando y lo entiendo perfectamente. Todas las tiendas de la plaza están cerradas, obviamente y hay un escenario más allá dónde después Toothiana dará su discurso sobre lo increíble y genial es el Capitolio. Toothiana es una residente del Capitolio; lo cual puedes decir ya que siempre lleva un atuendo más llamativo que cualquier cosa. Los del Capitolio siempre han sido muy raros, digo yo. Poniéndose ropa llamativa, tatuajes, maquillaje, tinturas y peinados exóticos. Si no fuera porque tienen más clase que yo, diría que parecen animales.

Hay banderines con el escudo del Capitolio dibujado en ellos, cámaras para la televisión y muchos agentes de la paz en los alrededores. Hay personas que rezan, me sorprende que hagan eso, otras que apuestan, informantes escondidos de personas residentes, familias que no quieren desmoronarse, y luego estoy yo. Con mi vestido azul atraigo miradas, me ven y me evalúan, como si fuera un tributo. Lo cual espero no ser. Intento no ver el bullicio de gente que se acerca a la plaza, así como mi fila avanza y agentes de la paz toman muestras de sangre. No saludo a nadie de m alrededor, intento concentrarme en todas mis posibles posibilidades de ser elegida o que elijan a Anna. ¿Qué haría si eso sucede?

Me toman mi sangre, me alejo, intentando buscar a Eugene y a Anna, pero no los encuentro. La multitud me va empujando hacia el grupo de mujeres que están rezando porque no les toque a ellas. Puedo ver el escenario frente al Edificio de Justicia, con tres sillas, dos ocupadas. Una por el alcalde y otra por Toothiana. Un podio, dos urnas de cristal con miles de papeletas. Una para los chicos y otra para las chicas. Nueve de ellas dicen Anna Arendelle. Veinticinco Elsa Arendelle. Me dan náuseas. Nueve veces es demasiado. Me mareo un poco antes de recuperar la compostura. Entonces llega el último ocupante de las tres sillas. Un enorme señor, robusto, con barba y cabello blanco. Es escandaloso, ya que sus saludos se escuchan hasta aquí. El es St. Nicholas. Ganó los Juegos hace veinte años, tenía dieciocho, su último año. Nadie más ha ganado en éste Distrito.

Toothiana luce un traje multicolor, con una peluca que me hace acordar a los colibrís. Éste es, sin duda, el traje más extravagante que he visto. Me distraigo de buscar a Anna. Toothiana se acerca al micrófono y comienza a dar un discurso sobre el Capitolio y el origen de Los Juegos del Hambre. Proyectan un vídeo. Pero no le presto atención, sigo mirando a mí alrededor en busca de Anna, pero no la veo por ninguna parte.

Comienzo a pasar por entre las chicas con vestidos distintos cada una, veo lunares, florales, blancos, rosas. Muchos con cuello blanco. Murmuro un "disculpe" y "con permiso" de vez en cuando, pero no la veo. No me atrevo a gritar su nombre, aunque estoy desesperada. Dejo de escuchar el sonido del video y sé que terminó, lo cual solo me dice que están a punto de anunciar a los tributos. Siento ansiedad y volteó hacia el escenario. Toothiana nos mira con una sonrisa, como si anunciara un concurso y un ganador que se llevará un gran premio. En realidad, ella intenta hacernos sentir cómo si en realidad fuera un sorteo bueno. Ya que "El tributo tiene el honor de representar a su Distrito". Pero nadie puede sentirse menos mal. No, no quiero oírlo. Si no soy yo, o Anna, será alguien más. Alguien que tiene una familia.

— ¡Felices Juegos del Hambre!—dice con su irritante voz y agita los brazos, emocionada. — ¡Y que la suerte esté siempre de vuestra parte!

"Suerte" dice, ¿hablará de la suerte de representar a tu distrito en los Juegos? ¿O de no ser elegido? Algún día debería preguntarle.

— Cómo siempre—continua ella, torciendo su cuerpo a la derecha, dónde está la urna de la chicas— ¡Las damas primero!

Camina, mete la mano a la urna y el aire absorbe todos los sonidos. Cómo una inhalación colectiva. Mi corazón se acelera, así como ella toma un papel al azar y vuelve al podio.

Lo desenvuelve con una lentitud abrumadora. Mi corazón late tan rápido que temo que se salga de mi pecho.

Lo desenvuelve.

Cinco latidos.

Lo alisa.

Diez latidos.

Lo lee mentalmente.

Quince latidos.

Abre la boca.

Veinte latidos.

— Anna Arendelle.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NO SEAN MALOS Y LEAN ESTA NOTA DE LA GUAPA AUTORA<strong>_

_**Sí, elegí el Distrito 12 como hogar de Elsa y Anna, porque creí que era el que más concordaba con ellas; ya saben con la muerte de sus padres, y además, porque es el Distrito del que más tengo información.**_

_**JELSA, ¿ME LEYERON? ESTO ES DE JELSA. También Mericcup, Flynnpunzel, Kristanna.**_

_**QUIERO REVIEWS, SI NO, LA BORRO. A MI TAMBIÉN ME DUELE CABRONES.**_

_**Resulta que Jack será del Distrito 7, por si tenían el pendiente.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Dos**

"_Valiente"._

Alguien grita, pero suena tan lejano que dudo que haya sido yo. Me desconecto del mundo por segundos, aturdida, mareada. Me falta el aire. Lo puedo sentir, o más bien, no sentir. Y ahí me ven, patética, mientras intento respirar y enfocar la vista. ¿Anna? ¿Anna? ¿La dulce chica pelirroja con pecas en las mejillas? ¿La chica pequeña y delgada que no sabe ni como blandir un arma? ¿La preciosa chica alegre de ojos azules, como el cielo en primavera? Mentira.

No puede ser Anna, su nombre solo estaba escrito nueve veces en esa estúpida urna. Nueve. No diez, no veinte. Nueve.

Alguien se derrumba más allá, lo veo porque la gente se hace a un lado, aunque hay dos personas que intentan ayudarla a pararse. Al principio pienso que es una amiga de las muchas que Anna tiene. Pero al ver su lindo cabello color naranja atardecer, sé que es ella. Los oídos me pitan. Abro mi boca para dejar escapar un "no", pero no lo escucho. Cuando alguien me toma de un hombro, despierto.

— ¡No!—grito, atrayendo miradas y abriéndome paso, pero ya dos agentes de la paz, con sus tontos trajes blancos, están ayudando a Anna a levantarse. ¿Por qué ella? Ella se levanta, con la cara roja, su vestido un poco arrugado, y lágrimas en sus mejillas. Corro lo más rápido que mis piernas entumecidas me permiten, aunque no tengo que empujar a nadie, ya que las chicas ya me abrieron paso hacia fuera de la multitud. Salgo del grupo de las chicas hacia el pequeño y vacío camino que divide a los chicos de las chicas. Llego a tiempo para ver como los agentes empujan a Anna con poca suavidad al pie de las escaleras dónde, al final de éstas, Toothiana la espera, con la mano extendida. Grito más y los agentes de la paz que están esparcidos por la división de camino, se acercan. Unos brazos fuertes con un calor familiar me toman por el estómago y me comienzan a arrastras así como veo a Anna voltear a ver a mi dirección.

— ¡Suéltame!—le grito a Eugene, que maldice, e intenta meterme a mi grupo de nuevo. Pero Anna grita "Elsa" y yo me zafo con todas mis fuerzas, perdiendo el equilibrio por un segundo, para luego correr a Anna. Pero otros dos agentes me cierran el paso y me toman de los hombros. Entonces tengo algo que decidir. ¿Dejar sola a Anna? ¿O dejar que muera en un baño de sangre? Algo dentro de mí chasquea.

La respuesta me es obvia.

— ¡Me presento voluntaria!—grito, y escucho sonidos ahogados de exclamaciones a mi alrededor. Hay una regla, que te permite presentarte como voluntaria para salvar a una persona; sólo si eres hombre o mujer, respectivamente de a quién eligieron, de entre doce y dieciocho años. Todas las miradas se posan en mí. Las pantallas gigantes que muestran lo que las cámaras graban, me toman a mí. Los agentes dejan de forcejear conmigo.

— ¡Me presento voluntaria como tributo!—grito, empujando a los agentes y mirando al alcalde Undersee, que mira todo con los ojos muy abiertos, a los ojos.

Grito con tanta calma que me cuesta creer que acabo de vender mi vida.

Anna grita algo, pero no lo escucho. La plaza queda en silencio total por dos segundos, donde puedo escuchar a Eugene murmurar un "no". Reacciono y corro todo el espacio que queda entre Anna y yo, dónde me abro paso entre otros dos agente y la abrazo, aferrándome a lo único que realmente he querido desde siempre. No podría dejar que Anna entregara su vida en los Juegos.

— ¡Vaya, vaya!—oigo que Toothiana exclama, con su acento del Capitolio, parece conmocionada y feliz.—Pero me parece que deberíamos presentar a la ganadora de la cosecha y luego pedir voluntarios, si aparece uno, pues…

Suelto a Anna, mientras dejo que el alcalde defienda a Anna, quizás porque siente lástima, quizás porque me cree valiente. Y le tomo los hombros, viéndola a los ojos.

—Anna, tienes que irte.

— Elsa, ¿Qué hiciste?—me pregunta ella con lágrimas en sus lindos ojos. Yo le sonrío con todo el dolor de mi corazón y procuro no llorar. No quiero darle un buen show al Capitolio, que seguro deben estar viendo esto con una estúpida sonrisa en sus caras.

Pero cuando me separo, Anna solo se echa a llorar y me toma de los brazos, evitando que pueda subir la escalera.

—Anna, tienes que soltarme. —le digo, con el corazón en mi puño, aunque no quiero subir; quiero que ella me obligue a quedarme, no quiero ir a los Juegos.

Eugene, saliendo de su conmoción, la toma de la misma manera en que me tomo a mí, y la arrastra a un lado, a pesar de las protestas y patadas de Anna. Los agentes de la paz que estaban atrás mío, grandes clientes de mis frutas en el Quemador, me toman con suavidad, como si fuera una pluma. No sé si lo hacen porque hacía buenos negocios con ellos, o porque me ofrecí como voluntaria para salvar a mi hermana. Sólo sé que tengo un nudo en la garganta, y un cosquilleo asqueroso en el estómago. Cuándo Toothiana me toma de un hombro, dirigiéndome hacia el podio. Jamás pensé en tenerla así de cerca. Jamás pensé que tendría que presentarme ante mi distrito como tributo. Las lágrimas son difíciles de contener, mientras la nariz me pica. Me toco el cabello, acomodando los mechones que se desordenaron por la lucha.

— ¡Bravo, bravo!—exclama Toothiana al micrófono, mirándome con una gran sonrisa y sus ojos color violeta, seguramente pupilentes, me miran evaluándome. — ¡Éste es el espíritu de los Juegos!—Su sonrisa es tétrica, parece una muñeca de porcelana; una muñeca de porcelana extasiada por ver acción en el distrito que ella representa. — ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

No sabe mi nombre. Ella no leyó mi papel, leyó el de mi hermana. Pasan unos segundos, donde me toma todo de mí, no derrumbarme y deshacer el nudo en mi garganta.

— Elsa… Arendelle. —digo, difícilmente, y su sonrisa se cambia por una expresión de asombro.

— ¡Me apuesto los calcetines a que ella era tu hermana! ¿A que sí? No querías que te robara la gloria, ¿verdad?—ella se ríe, sola, haciendo emoción en los habitantes del Capitolio. Es estúpido pensar que me ofrecí voluntaria porque no quería que mi hermana me robara la gloria. Pero me quedo callada, y bajo la cabeza. — ¡Pero qué día más emocionante! ¡Y falta más todavía!

— Y ahora, los caballeros. —Anuncia Toothiana, yendo hacia la urna de cristal que hace un año tenía cincuenta papeles con el nombre Eugene Fitzherbert. No quiero oírlo, quiero llorar, quiero derrumbarme y gritar. Pero no.

Escucho los tacones de Toothiana ir para luego regresar al podio, a mi lado, y desenvolver el papel, que lo oigo sonar al desenvolverlo, ya que todos se quedaron en silencio, de nuevo.

— Kristoff Bjorgman—anuncia y otra vez un suspiro frustrado. Yo reconozco ese nombre, Kristoff, un huérfano que vive en el orfanato de la comunidad, era compañero de cuarto con Eugene, antes de que éste tuviese la edad suficiente como para que le asignaran una casa. Éste también era su último año, si no me equivoco. De entre la multitud sale un chico fornido, alto y rubio; con una nariz protuberante y traje de cosecha. Me da pena verlo, me da pena saber que tendré que matarlo para ganar. Esto es definitivamente injusto. Su rostro es más pálido que nunca, tiene los labios entreabiertos y está aterrorizado. Él avanza con pasos lentos, cómo esperando que alguien se ofrezca voluntario para salvarlo. Nadie lo hace. Si no fuera porque sé que tiene dieciocho años, diría que es mayor, porque por la estatura y los músculos, parece mayor.

El chico sube las escaleras con rapidez y se coloca del otro lado de Toothiana, que lo mira con aprobación. Estoy segura de que piensa que él es buen candidato a ganar los Juegos. Ella, al final, sonríe a la multitud que nos mira seriamente, con compasión. Puedo ver a Anna abrazar fuertemente a Eugene, sin mirarme; así como fuertes sollozos sacuden su cuerpo mientras Eugene le susurra cosas al oído, tratando calmarla.

Bajo la vista, esto es tan difícil para mí.

— ¡Pues aquí los tienen!—exclama Toothiana al micrófono con una gran sonrisa en sus labios pintados color rosa fucsia. — ¡Los tributos del Distrito 12! ¡Un gran aplauso!

Pero nadie aplaude, a excepción de ella, que aplaude con entusiasmo; pero para al ver que nadie la corea. El Distrito 12 podrá siempre enorgullecerse de su silencio, que es su mejor forma de rebelarse. Aunque lo que sucede después, me desconcierta. Al parecer, hace unos minutos sólo era una chica más entre los ocho mil habitantes del Distrito 12. Eso cambió al ofrecerme como voluntaria, ya que las personas enfrente de mí alzan las manos, con los tres dedos centrales en alto, previamente tocados por sus labios. Ése es un gesto antiguo (y rara vez usado) de nuestro distrito que a veces se ve en los funerales; es un gesto de dar gracias, de admiración, de despedida a un ser querido.

No quiero llorar, repito. No enfrente de toda ésta gente. Así que me muerdo el labio inferior con tanta fuerza que me duele, bajando la cabeza.

—Bueno, tributos, dense la mano—dice Toothiana y Kristoff y yo nos miramos con los ojos llenos de significado. Ella se hace para atrás, así tenemos el camino libre entre los dos para estrechar nuestras manos. Me acerco y le ofrezco la mano, que él toma momentos después; haciéndome sentir calor, su mano es cálida y suave. Pero la retiro rápidamente y recupero la compostura.

* * *

><p>Después de un discurso más de protocolo, leído por el alcalde, agentes de la paz nos escoltan al interior de la puerta principal del Edificio de Justicia, para luego meterme a un cuarto lujoso. Más lujoso que he visto nunca. Con mesa de cristal, un sofá suave y cómodo, y varios estantes de libros. No sé cuánto tiempo voy a esperar, mientras me pregunto que si puedo recibir visitas, así que me acomodo en el sofá, llorando todo lo que quiero y puedo. Dejo que las lágrimas caigan, porque sé que nadie me está viendo, rodando por mis mejillas y cayendo en mi precioso vestido azul, mojándolo; dejando unas pequeñas machas oscuras.<p>

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que dejé de llorar, ni cuánto tiempo llevo esperando, pero cuando la puerta se abre al fin, me paro inmediatamente, recibiendo a mi hermanita con un agente de la paz que le dice "tienes tres minutos", para después salir y dejarnos solas. Ella se lanza a mis brazos y yo la recibo, dejando que ella llore todo lo que le faltaba llorar. Y me doy cuenta de que no quiero separarme de ella. Quiero sentir su cuerpo abrazarme y darme ese calor tan familiar. Es mi única familia. Somos las últimas Arendelle. Pero ahora solo será ella.

—Prométeme que lucharás—dice ella, apretándome, con la voz ahogada en mi hombro. –Prométeme que ganarás.

Es algo tan difícil de prometer, con otros 24 chicos, que seguro saben blandir un arma. Yo solo sé lavar fruta, y esquivar cosas; sé eso ya que cuando Anna se enoja, te tira de todo.

— Vas a tener que vender las frutas sola, sabes cocinar, aparte, Eugene estoy segura de que te va a ayudar; aprende a cazar, Anna. No aceptes teselas. —Le digo esas cosas, cambiando de tema repentinamente, porque no podría soportar que ella se muriera de hambre.

— Me dices eso cómo si ya nunca vayas a regresar—me dice ella con tristeza y me mira a los ojos. –Prométeme que, al menos, morirás intentándolo.

Intentando, ¿qué? ¿Ganar? Pues claro que lo intentaré, pero es difícil intentarlo cuando ya te diste por vencida. No estoy segura de querer intentarlo, si quiera. Pensar en la arena que nos pondrán, las armas, los ríos… o quizás no habrá ríos. La cabeza me comienza a doler de tanto pensar. Es horrible.

El siguiente minuto la pasamos abrazadas, ella sorbiéndose los mocos y llorando en mi hombro y yo acariciándole el cabello y sosteniéndola. Cuándo sé que tenemos poco tiempo restante, me separo y la miro, sin soltarla.

— Anna, espero que entiendas que lo que hice fue porque te amo, eres la mejor hermana que pude haber deseado—la voz se me quiebra, y lucho contra las lágrimas—Mamá y papá estarían muy orgullosos de ti. Y si, prometo que lo intentaré con todas mis fuerzas.

El mismo agente de la paz entra y dice "tiempo" Anna se separa con mucha dificultad y me toma toda mi paz interior no aferrarme a ella. Cuándo está a punto de salir, me levanto y le digo, cuándo nuestros ojos se encuentran por última vez:

— Volveremos a estar juntas, es una promesa.

La puerta se cierra y yo me dejo caer de nuevo en el sofá. Y vuelvo a esperar, sin saber realmente lo que estoy esperando. Minutos después la puerta se vuelve a abrir y mi castaño favorito entra. Me paro y corro hasta él, que me espera con los brazos abiertos.

— He intentado convencer a alguien que se ofrezca como voluntaria a cambio de ti, pero todas son unas cobardes de mierda—dice él abrazándome y yo sonrío. Esto es lo que más extrañaré de Eugene.

— El cariño no existe en la cosecha, lo que yo hice fue especial—digo yo, en el cuello de Eugene; inhalando su aroma a madera, tierra y sudor. ¿Cómo podré despedirme de él cuándo ya me despedí de Anna?

— Eres la mejor, Elsa. —Dice él y me separa de él, tomándome por los hombros. —Vas a ganar, sabes cómo sobrevivir en las afueras más que nadie de éstos creídos—abro la boca para protestar pero él me calla con una mirada. —Sabes cuál es cada hierba y fruta, sabes cuales comer y cuales desechar, puedes tenderles trampas; lo único que te falta es aprender a usar un arma.

— Y agallas. Y esperanza. —Digo yo, mirándolo con tristeza. La triste realidad es que, no importa lo que pase, seguramente moriré en la arena; acuchillada por un tributo del Distrito 2.

— Se supone que te entrenan, Elsa—dice él, sacudiéndome—Además, esto lo hacen porque quieren un buen show, dales lo que quieren y sobrevivirás. Estoy seguro.

— ¿Y qué es eso? ¿Qué me vista con trajes extravagantes y me maquille como ellos? ¿Qué muestre ser segura y confiada?—digo yo, cansada. — ¿Qué me líe con uno de ellos en la arena?

Él lanza un gruñido, como si realmente no estuviese intentando captar su idea, no quiero irme, no quiero morir. Tantos años intentando sobrevivir para tener que morir voluntariamente.

— Aprende a usar un arco, o un cuchillo, o una espada—me dice él y yo asiento, sólo para acabar con esta conversación y abrazarlo.

—Todo va a estar bien, saldrás con vida de ésta; como siempre—me dice y me acaricia el cabello. No quiero llorar, ya que nunca he permitido que me vean llorar. Es algo que viene conmigo desde los quince años, cuándo mis padres murieron.

Los agentes de la paz entran y sé que es hora del adiós.

— Cuídala, Eugene; te veré luego. Te quiero—le digo rápidamente, así como él me da un beso en la mejilla y se va. Ahora me siento más vacía. Cuando la puerta se cierra, ya no espero a más personas, así que me quedo parada como idiota, pensando en mis circunstancias y mis posibilidades de sobrevivir. Quizás si me escondo por un tiempo, lograré que los profesionales se maten entre ellos y me dejen a los fáciles… Aunque esa idea es tan estúpida como mi postura.

Cuándo la puerta se abre de nuevo, me sorprendo de verdad. Pero a quién veo me desconcierta. Es la mamá de Gerda, la que alguna vez fue mi mejor amiga. La sorpresa es grande, ya que después de que Gerda murió, jamás volvimos a intercambiar palabra. Ella se sienta en el sofá, incómoda.

— Esto será rápido—dice, más como para ella que para mí y yo me siento a su lado, lo más lejos que puedo. Cara a cara me dice:

—Vi lo que hiciste por tu hermana, fuiste muy valiente.

Yo la miro con una mueca bastante parecida a una sonrisa, y ella toma algo de su bolso color marrón sacando un pequeño objeto; dorado. No lo veo muy bien, ya que ella encierra el pequeño objeto en su mano.

— Gerda…—hace una pausa y cierra los ojos, apretando el agarre de su puño—Hubiese querido que yo te diera esto.

Entonces ella me tiende la mano cerrada hacia abajo y yo pongo mi mano extendida bajo la suya. Le cuesta soltarlo, porque tarda varios segundos. Luego, la extiende de golpe, dejando caer el pequeño objeto dorado en mi mano; está tibio, por el agarre de su mano. Es una insignia, con un pájaro pequeño encerrado en un círculo, una flecha en su pico. Las lágrimas comienzan a caer, no puedo contenerlas. Era _su _insignia.

— Hay una regla… Más bien, un permiso…—comienza decir ella, observando cómo toco con sumo cuidado la insignia—Que te deja llevar un distintivo de tu distrito, algo que te haga recordar a casa… Y bueno… el cadáver de Gerda regresó con su insignia… y ahora tú te vas a la arena, así que pensé que podría pasártelo a ti, para que recuerdes… de dónde vienes.

Ella concluye con un suspiro y la miro, con los ojos llenos de gratitud. Ella me sonríe, cómo hace tiempo que no lo hacía. No me atrevo a abrazarla, ya que ese cariño se ha perdido, pero las miradas lo dicen todo. Cuándo los agentes de la paz vienen por ella, ella me mira por última vez. Me dice "suerte" con los labios, sin emitir sonido, y sale.

Ahora estoy prácticamente segura de que ya no hay nadie más, así que sólo me pongo la insignia en el vestido, del lado izquierdo, cerca del corazón.

Cuándo por fin me llaman, sé que ya no podré ver el Distrito otra vez, así que, al salir para abordar el tren, procuro que el olor a carbón, a tierra, a madera, a casa… me entre bien en las fosas nasales, así no lo olvidaré. Toothiana parece decirnos algo a Kristoff y a mí, algo sobre un privilegio y las preocupaciones… pero yo no la escucho, y creo que tampoco Kristoff.

Cuando entro al vagón del tren, se me hace real. Estoy yendo a mi muerte.

* * *

><p><strong>QUIERO REVIEWS.<strong>

**Gracias a snowflake, me gusta que te guste, ése es el punto.**

**LEAN, NO CANSO.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tres**

"_Conocida"._

La estación de tren está llena de reporteros y cámaras de televisión, y es en esos momentos en que espero que mis ojos no parezcan haber llorado. Tengo que verme fuerte, tal y cómo me acuerdo que los tributos de los Distrito parecen. Me paro recta, con los hombros hacia atrás, sacando mi poco busto hacia afuera, y tengo la frente en alto. Me gustaría verme de reojo en una pantalla de televisión en la pared, pero no lo hago. Por miedo a lo que pueda ver. Miro a Kristoff momentáneamente. Él no me devuelve la mirada, pero puedo ver que él no ha estado llorando, y lo entiendo, no tiene a nadie por quién llorar. No pienso más en él, por qué no quiero que termine dándome pena, así que vuelvo la vista al frente, viendo directamente en la nuca de Toothiana, que nos escolta con tanto entusiasmo; repiqueteando sus tacones en el suelo de cemento.

Jamás había entrado a un tren en mi vida, sólo lo podía ver de lejos, la rapidez con la iba y no regresaba. Pero, ahora, es bastante distinto. Cuándo me subo, me siento extraña, una mezcla de miedo y perplejidad. Las puertas se cierran en cuanto nos subimos, y el tren se comienza a mover a toda velocidad, haciendo que me mareé un poco. Repito, jamás había estado en un tren, es un delito viajar de un distrito a otro, a menos que sean tareas aprobadas por el Estado. Además, las tareas del Distrito 12 son transportar carbón. Y no estoy en un tren de mercancías, estoy en un tren de los súper modelos del Capitolio, que alcanza aproximadamente 400 kilómetros por hora. Alguna vez me dijeron, en el colegio, que el Capitolio se había construido en una zona llamada Las Rocosas; y el Distrito 12 se había construido dónde antes se llamaba los Apalaches, que incluso, ya extraían carbón de la zona; y eso por eso que nuestros mineros, actualmente, tienen que trabajar a tanta profundidad.

Eso sólo me dice que nuestro viaje no durará ni un día.

Cada vagón es precioso; y cuándo apenas entro a uno, el aire no sale, se queda ahí, dentro de mis pulmones. El tren de los tributos es mucho más elegante que la habitación en dónde vi a mi hermana por última vez. Cada uno tenemos nuestro propio alojamiento, compuesto por un dormitorio, un vestidor y un baño privado con agua corriente caliente y fría. Por un momento me dejo pensar en los malditos lujos que éstas personas pueden permitirse, en casa no hay agua caliente, a menos que la hirvamos, lo cual Anna y yo nunca hacíamos. Toothiana me acompaña a mi dormitorio y me muestra cajones llenos de ropa bonita, ropa que Anna y yo jamás podríamos costear. Ella me dice que haga lo que quiera, que todo está a mi disposición, luego, mira mi vestido y dice:

— Aunque, tengo que admitir, tu hermana y tú eran las mejores vestidas para la Cosecha—lo dice con un guiño en su ojo derecho y de repente sé que ella realmente lo ve cómo un concurso de belleza. –Tu única obligación es estar lista para la cena en una hora.

Luego, sale y la puerta del vagón se cierra, dejándome sola, dónde me derrumbo otra vez en el suelo y comienzo a llorar, todo de nuevo.

Quizás llevo cinco minutos llorando, aunque me parece que ya pasó una hora; igual nunca tuve buena noción del tiempo. Me miro en un espejo largo y veo que estoy hecha mierda. Sí, me dejo insultar. Tengo el peinado desaliñado, pero reparable sin necesidad de volverlo a hacer. Tengo la cara congestionada y roja, con los ojos hinchados. El vestido es lo único que continúa impecable; a pesar de las machas de mis lágrimas. Quito mi vestido con tanta suavidad, como si fuera uno de cristal; ya que me duele quitarme el último regalo de mi hermana.

Me meto en la ducha y me baño con agua fría, para despejar mi mente y calmar mis respiraciones agitadas. Estoy segura de que sigo llorando, pero el agua de la regadera no me deja sentirlo. Al cabo de un rato, me siento en la pared de la ducha, dejando que el agua caiga y se desperdicie; sólo tocando mis delgadas y albinas piernas. ¿Qué pasará con Anna? ¿Descubrirán que nuestra casa no está legalmente aceptada? ¿Se la quitarán y vivirá en el orfanato? ¿Eugene la dejará quedarse en su casa? Espero que todo esté bien, ya que estoy prácticamente segura que no le quitarán el ojo de encima. Además, mirar los Juegos es obligatorio para todos.

Salgo, y me pongo un vestido azul veraniego. Realmente me da igual si me ve bien o no, así que solo me arreglo el peinado y me acuesto en la cama, sin tocar el vestido de Anna; sólo tomo la pequeña insignia dorada de Gerda del vestido y la examino. Después, estoy casi segura de que es un Sinsajo. Hace algún tiempo, en los tiempos de rebelión, el Capitolio creó una serie de pájaros modificados genéticamente y los utilizó como armas. Los llamaban mutaciones, o mutos, para abreviar. Uno de ellos era un pájaro bastante especial al que llamaban charlajo. La habilidad de éste era que podía memorizar y repetir conversaciones humanas completas. Eran aves mensajeras, todas ellas machos, que se soltaron en las regiones en las que se escondían los enemigos del Capitolio. Los pájaros recogían las palabras y volvían a sus bases para que las grabaran. Los distritos tardaron un tiempo en darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, de cómo estaban transmitiendo sus conversaciones privadas, pero, cuando lo hicieron, como es natural, los rebeldes lo utilizaron para contarle al Capitolio un montón de mentiras. Así, el truco se volvió en su contra. Por esa razón cerraron las bases y dejaron a los pájaros para que muriesen en los bosques. Sin embargo, no murieron, sino que se aparearon con los sinsontes hembra y crearon una nueva especia que podía replicar tanto los silbidos de los pájaros como las melodías humanas. A pesar de perder la capacidad de articular palabras, podían seguir imitando una amplia gama de sonidos bucales.

Además, podían recrear canciones; no sólo unas notas, sino canciones enteras de múltiples versos, siempre que tuvieras la paciencia necesaria para cantárselas y siempre que a ellos les gustase tu voz.

Alguna vez, recuerdo, que salimos Anna y yo con mi padre fuera de los límites del distrito. Fue mi primera vez fuera y tuve mucho miedo; incluso Anna y mi padre tuvieron que convencerme por tres minutos enteros a que cruzara la valla, asegurándome que no estaba electrizada. ¿Cómo iba a saberlo yo, una niña de ocho años, que no estaba electrizada? Ya que siempre advertían que estaba electrizada día y noche. Fue hasta que mi papá me dijo que acercara mi oído a los alambres, para que escuchara… Bueno, precisamente, que no escuchara el sonido de la electricidad. Al hacerlo y no oír nada, recuperé el valor y pasé por los huecos entre alambre y alambre. Después mi padre me dijo que había un fresero más allá y que recogiera todas las fresas buenas, mientras Anna iba por moras y papá por manzanas. Al hacerlo, comencé a cantar una melodía, de una canción de mi propia invención, recuerdo que la llamé "Let it go". Pero no la terminé, por qué en cuanto terminé el primer verso, una melodía exactamente igual me llegó a los oídos. Volteé a todas partes, pero no había nadie; y me asusté. Fue hasta que la melodía se repitió y volteé a ver, para observar un pájaro volar a lo lejos.

Cierro los ojos, para luego abrirlos al escuchar la puerta del vagón abrirse. Es Toothiana, que viene a buscarme para la cena. Dejo el Sinsajo en una mesita de madera. La sigo, viendo el revuelo de su vestido al caminar. Pasamos por un pasillo agitado y lujoso, hasta llegar a un vagón con paredes de madera pulida; creo que jamás podría cansarme de esto. Hay una mesa, con bastantes platos de porcelana y cubiertos de plata, un mantel blanco y vasos con adornos. Kristoff, con otro traje, más elegante; pero no como los del capitolio. Al lado de él hay una silla vacía, así que, con todo el temor, me siento a su lado. Él no me mira. Yo miro mi plato vacío.

— Voy a buscar a Norte—dijo Toothiana, y sale del vagón, dejándonos a Kristoff y a mí solos. El silencio solo se hace más incómodo. Él está jugando con su tenedor antes de hablar.

— Eugene intentó ofrecerse como voluntario—dijo, y yo lo miré.

— ¿Qué?

— Dije que Eugene…— comenzó a decir, pero yo lo interrumpo.

— Sí, si oí. —Él me mira y puede leer mi expresión.

— Primero vino a hablar conmigo—dijo y lo continúo viéndolo, ¿Eugene… ofreciéndose?—Me dijo que se ofrecería si yo prometía cuidar de tu hermana… Anna, ¿no?

Mi perplejidad es grande, ¿Por qué se ofrecería? ¿Para cuidarme?

— Al principio no le entendí, así que le pedí que se explicara—siguió diciendo el rubio, mirando su tenedor, que giraba en su mano. —Me dijo "Si tú te aseguras que Anna coma, y tenga todo lo necesario, yo me ofrezco para salvarte"—dice, citándolo, me imagino.

— ¿Y… y qué le dijiste?—pregunto yo, porque realmente me importa. Kristoff no conocía a Anna, creo que ni siquiera sabía que existía, así que sí, me importaba.

— Le dije que sí, que cuidaría de la chica, pero, desconfié del plan—dice y yo estoy confundida. Hasta que entiendo, ¿de qué servía prometer algo si no iba a pasar? Eugene ya tenía diecinueve, no se podía ofrecer.

— Claro. —Contesté y vuelvo a mirar mi plato. No estoy segura de cómo hubiesen sido las cosas en casa si Eugene hubiese ocupado el lugar de Kristoff, pero definitivamente me hubiese sentido más segura con Eugene aquí.

Al cabo de un par de minutos, el vagón se abre de nuevo, dejando ver a Toothiana, con St. Nicholas atrás suyo, un metro más y Nicholas tocaría el techo del vagón. No me es difícil pensar en cómo gano. No vi sus Juegos, no había nacido todavía. Pero mis padres sí, y me contaron algo sobre ello. Él tenía dos sables con él, regalos de sus patrocinadores; ya que también se ganó al público. Me han contado, los que saben, que en realidad es muy amable, pero que igual tiene unos problemas en su optimismo. No está loco, pero definitivamente no parece una persona muy confiable. Los años le han cobrado factura, puedo ver, por sus kilos de más y las arrugas en su rostro. Él mira a nuestra dirección y sonríe ampliamente.

— ¡Pero si aquí están nuestros tributos!—exclama y abre los brazos con entusiasmo. — ¿Cómo se sienten?

Habla igual que Toothiana y no me puedo contener.

— Cómo alguien que está a punto de ser asesinada.

Se hace un silencio sepulcral. Norte y Toothiana pierden la sonrisa; ya que parece que Toothiana ignora la matanza. Ellos solo se quedan así, viéndome, hasta que Norte se sienta en la silla enfrente de mí y Toothiana toma el asiento de al lado. Nadie habla y empezamos a comer. Es pescado ahumado, con ensalada, pastel de frutas y agua; y vino. Me toma todo de mi comer poco, porque sé que luego querré vomitar. Mi estómago no está acostumbrado a tanta comida. Y la verdad, si luego volveré a morirme de hambre en los Juegos, prefiero seguir acostumbrada. Kristoff no parece importarle, así que se llena las mejillas con comida y traga sin masticar. Al terminar, Toothiana nos mira con aprobación, cómo si le gustara como comemos. Aunque Kristoff se atiborró de comida, comió con los tenedores y cuchillos, incluso usó la servilleta. Yo, pues yo, crecí en la zona comercial y Kristoff en el orfanato. Al terminar, Nicholas se para y nos lleva a otro vagón en dónde vemos los vídeos de todas las cosechas, desde el Distrito 1 hasta el 12. Es un resumen, claro. Sólo vemos como llaman a adolescentes inseguros y cómo unos se presentan voluntarios.

Intento examinar las caras y oír lo que dicen. En el Distrito 1, eligen a un chico con cabello castaño, pero entonces un chico con cabello rojo brillante y patillas, se presenta voluntario y todos le aplauden. Seguimos viendo, y la verdad no parece nada fuera de lo normal. Voluntarios en los Distritos 1 y 2, a excepción de que en él 2 el chico no parece muy contento de haberse presentado voluntario, de hecho, tiene cara de querer llorar. En el Distrito 5 un niño de doce es elegido; tiene los ojos color dorado y parece bastante valiente.

En el Distrito 7, algo en serio llama mi atención… y no es el hecho de que la tributo mujer tiene un cabello rojizo alborotado; si no que… el chico, no escuché su nombre, con cabello castaño, parece querer llorar, y no puede dejar de abrazar a una niña a su lado, hasta que los guardianes de la paz tienen que llevárselo arrastrando.

En el Distrito 9 la elegida es una chica asustada con cabello dorado y enredado en una trenza, tiene un vestido color morado, y nadie toma su lugar. Parece de mi edad y está aterrorizada.

Luego, sale mi repetición, cómo eligen a Anna y yo me presento voluntaria; me alegra saber que parezco fuerte, sin miedo. Veo cómo nadie aplaude y cómo los comentaristas dicen que siempre fuimos un poquito subdesarrollados. Lo que él no entiende es eso. Que en realidad somos subdesarrollados a lo que ellos llaman "desarrollados". Nosotros no vemos esto como algo correcto. Toothiana solo se queja de su postura, "¡Oh, Dios mío, estaba encorvada!" "¿Qué pensarán de mí los comentaristas?" "¡Y el capitolio!"

Se puede ver y escuchar lo que Nicholas dice atrás de nosotros, ya que él es muy escandaloso. Toothiana sólo lo mira con desaprobación, mientras él se ríe de cómo se puede observar al alcalde rascarse la nuca. "¡Parece un mono!"

Es ahí cuando Kristoff y yo nos miramos, con una mirada que dice: "Estoy preocupado por mis mentores".

Me hace acordar a cuando conocí a Eugene.

Cuando tenía ocho años, él tenía nueve. Era invierno, me acuerdo. Y la nieve caía sin más por todo el distrito. Estaba saliendo de la escuela, con mi suéter y mi bufanda. Acababa de salir de la escuela. Estaba pasando por una calle vacía cuando escuché un "Diablos, que frío hace", lo que me hizo voltear y ver a un niño con cabellos castaños cayéndole por la frente. Apenas tenía un suéter y estaba temblando. Me acerqué, pisando la blanca nieve a mi paso hasta que estuve frente de él.

— ¿Quieres mi bufanda?—le pregunto, y él me mira, incrédulo.

— ¿Me dices a mí?—pregunta y mira hacia atrás, para encontrarse solamente con más nieve. Vuelve la vista hacia mí y me mira con desconfianza.

— Sí. –Le digo, y comienzo a quitarme la bufanda color azul hasta que él dice:

— ¿En serio?

Yo lo miro.

— Pues claro. ¿Por qué habría de mentirte?—Él me mira y entrecierra los ojos.

— Creí que eras amiga de esas chicas…— Él dice, refiriéndose a mis amigas privilegiadas. Yo lo miro raro.

— Pues sí, son mis amigas, ¿por qué?—le pregunto y él me mira con los ojos muy abiertos.

— ¿Y por qué me hablas?—No me grita, en realidad, parece conmocionado.

— ¿Por qué no habría de hablarte?—pregunto yo, confundida.

— Porque yo no le agrado a tus amigas—dice él, triste, y baja la mirada.

—Mis amigas no son yo. —Le digo y él me mira, otra vez, sorprendido.

Me quito la bufanda y se la doy, la cual el acepta con lentitud, cómo esperando que yo se la quitara. Después, le sonrío.

— Me la puedes devolver después, cuando tú tengas una. —Le digo y me meto las manos a los bolsillos de mi pantalón. — ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— Flynn. Flynn Rider—dice él y me mira a los ojos, los suyos son cafés como las cortezas de los árboles.

— Soy Elsa. Elsa Arendelle—le contesto y le ofrezco mi mano. Él la toma con miedo y la estrecha. Después, la retiro, comenzando a alejarme.

— ¡Elsa! ¡Espera!—oigo y paro mi marcha. Flynn se acerca por detrás, ya con la bufanda puesta, y se para a mi lado.

— ¿Adonde vas?

Estoy bastante segura de que, en la actualidad, todavía tiene esa bufanda color azul cielo.

* * *

><p>Ya oscureció, se ve en las ventanas de los vagones. Yo sigo en el mismo vagón con la televisión en la pared, mirando hacia afuera, parada. No sé cuánto tiempo llevo ahí, quizás una hora. Sólo sé que, para esta hora, Anna ya debería estar dormida. ¿Eugene estará con ella? ¿O Anna con él? ¿Qué habrán cenado? ¿Se comieron las frutas? La cabeza me vuelve a doler de tanto pensar. Salgo de ese vagón, mirando todo; no parece real. Incluso cuando ya lo sentí real, no parece. ¿Esta mañana hablé con Eugene? ¿O quizás fue hace un año? Tengo los pies pesados. Estoy agotada. ¿Si yo muriera ahora, me sustituirían? No, no puedo pagarme una muerte rápida con uno de esos cuchillos de plata, le prometí a Anna que lucharía. Y jamás le he roto una promesa.<p>

Entro a mi vagón y me quito el vestido color azul, dejándolo doblado encima de los cajones que seguro contienen camisones y ropa de dormir. Sin embargo, no tengo ánimos de sacarlos. Saco el vestido azul, que Anna me dio, de la cama y lo coloco en un cajón. Caigo rendida en la cama; ni siquiera me quito el peinado. Sólo quiero que acabe. No lloro. Supongo que estoy seca por dentro, aunque me gustaría llorar un poco más, todavía que puedo hacerlo. Pero no salen las lágrimas. Así, quedo tendida boca arriba, viendo el techo del vagón, hasta que el sueño viene hacia mí y me acoge en sus brazos como un recién nacido. Ésa noche sueño que estoy en los bosques del Distrito 12, con Anna cantándome.

Seguro que mañana no lo recordaré.

* * *

><p><em><strong>WOW, JESUCRISTO REDENTOR, SEIS REVIEWS EN DOS DÍAS. NO SABEN CUAN FELIZ ME HACEN. ME GUSTA QUE LES GUSTE.<strong>_

_**YA REVELÉ DE QUE DISTRITOS SERÁN CADA CUÁL, ASÍ QUE NO PREGUNTEN. NECESITO UNA FORMA EN QUE TODOS VIVAN, ASÍ QUE NECESITO IDEAS. GRACIAS POR LEER ESTA NOVELA.**_

_**¡ATENCIÓN!: ESTA NO ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN, NO ESCRIBIRÉ EXACTAMENTE LO QUE ESTÁ EN LOS LIBROS, LE ESTOY HACIENDO MODIFICACIONES, ASÍ QUE NO CREAN QUE PEETA ES KRISTOFF NI MUCHO MENOS. PLS.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Cuatro**

"_Arreglada"._

Toothiana se las arregla para despertarme sin necesidad de abrir mi vagón, diciendo "¡Arriba! ¡Hoy es un día muy, muy importante!". Yo me las arreglo para contestarle un débil "Ya estoy despierta" sin necesidad de salir de la cama. No quiero pararme de la cama. Quiero quedarme aquí hasta que sea necesario irme. Me levanto con dificultad y veo el mismo vestido azul de ayer sobre los cajones; justo cómo lo dejé. Pero no lo tomo, ahora que estoy a punto de morir, elegiré usar todo lo que pueda. Y así, abro los cajones de nuevo, viendo toda la gama de vestidos y ropa, con sus colores brillantes. Elijo por otro vestido color verde aceituna, que me hace acordar a mi hermana. Al ponérmelo y verme en el espejo, me visualizo como Anna; con su piel más bronceada que la mía, su precioso cabello color zanahoria y sus pecas graciosas en cada mejilla. Sé que a ella le quedaría mucho mejor el vestido, y reprimo las lágrimas. No debo pensar en ella. Sólo me hago daño a mí misma. Me dejo el peinado, el que representa a mi madre, porque todavía tiene buen aspecto. Da igual, la verdad, en cuanto los estilistas pongan sus manos en mí, ya no tendré control sobre mi apariencia.

Salgo del vagón, para luego pasar por otro, hasta entrar en el vagón del comedor, dónde Toothiana se para y me pasa una taza llena de café caliente. Solo, por lo que puedo oler. Estaba en lo correcto, estoy agotada. Pero aún así, no me lo tomo, si no que me acerco a la mesa, dónde Nicholas rompe sus múltiples galletas; para después remojarlas en su taza llena de leche, y dejo mi taza en el lugar frente de él. Kristoff no está ahí. Toothiana toma el mismo lugar que acababa de dejar, justo a mi lado. Hoy, nuestra anfitriona usa un vestido color rosa chillón, aunque todavía tiene la peluca multicolor; que comienzo a creer que es su mismo cabello, pero pintado. Nicholas no cambia, tiene un atuendo color rojo, similar al de ayer. Él me mira y me sonríe.

— ¿Cómo despertó nuestra querida tributo?—pregunta, y comienzo a odiarlo. ¿Querida? ¿Ser querida es ser preparada para la muerte? Reprimo mis ganas de gritarle, porque, después de todo, el es mi conexión con mis patrocinadores, si es que llego a tener.

— Me siento bien, gracias. —contesto y el pega los labios, sin perder la sonrisa. ¿Cuándo empezaremos con los consejos? Se supone que aparte de ser mi conexión con los patrocinadores, él es mi mentor. Tiene que decirme dónde y cómo conseguir agua, que armas podré usar, cómo sobrevivir en los exteriores.

Sirvientes del Capitolio se acercan y me sirven una bandeja llena de huevos con tocino, panes de todo tipo, galletas y jugos. Sé que son jugos por los colores, que se parecen mucho a las frutas que recolectaba. Poco después, Kristoff entra. Lleva una camisa blanca, de algodón, puedo ver. Los pantalones son negros, sin cinturón. Tiene el cabello mojado. Se sienta a mi lado y me dedica una sonrisa que yo le devuelvo. No debería hacer eso, se supone que sólo uno sale de la arena. No me puedo encariñar con él. Clavo la vista en mi plato, que ahora sólo tiene la mitad de lo que me sirvieron en el principio, y pierdo el apetito. Nicholas le hace la misma pregunta a Kristoff, que le contesta con una respuesta similar a la mía.

Comienzo a impacientarme, ¿se supone que tenemos que saber cómo sobrevivir solos? Nicholas no hace ademán de querer hablar, al igual que Toothiana, que toma su jugo de zanahoria con elegancia. Luego, la multicolor sale del comedor sin decir palabra, dejándonos solos con Nicholas, que sigue troceando sus galletas. Si lo pienso bien, no todo está perdido, ya que Nicholas tiene algo de elegancia en sus movimientos; aunque es escandaloso e inoportuno, seguro que a los habitantes ricos del Capitolio les gustaría hacer negocios con él, ya que también tiene cara de bonachón. Kristoff comienza a mover la pierna, impaciente. Quizás él se siente igual que yo.

— Y bueno, ¿Qué nos vas a enseñar primero?—le pregunta finalmente Kristoff a Nicholas, que lo mira con cara de "¿me dices a mí?". Luego, al ver que Kristoff lo mira con los ojos bastante abiertos, deja su galleta a la mitad en su plato.

— ¿Quieres que te enseñe algo?—dijo Nicholas a Kristoff, y éste asiente, como diciendo "claro que quiero". Nicholas se separa de la mesa, todavía sentado en su asiento.

—Bien, pues no me sirvió intentar hacerte paciente—dijo Nicholas al fin. ¿Así que eso era? ¿Quería que esperáramos?

— ¿Qué?—pregunta Kristoff, confundido. Nicholas se pasa la lengua por los dientes, se ve en el movimiento de su boca. Yo sólo me quedo sentada en mi silla, con la espalda recta.

— En la arena, tendrás que ser paciente—le comienza a decir, y Kristoff mira atento. —No encontrarás agua a la primera, tampoco un tributo al cuál matar… —Luego, mira al techo, cómo pensando. —Pero cada cosa a su tiempo, primero tienen que ganarse al Capitolio.

— ¿Cómo hacemos eso?—le pregunto, sin poder contener la pregunta en mis labios, ¿cómo me voy a ganar a una sociedad entera?

—Bueno, primero…—dice Nicholas, y de repente, le suelta un puñetazo a Kristoff en la mejilla, éste se cae de su silla con un ruido sordo. Yo me sobresalto, ¡¿está loco?!

— ¡Mierda!—dice Kristoff, parándose y sobándose el costado de su cara. Está furioso. — ¡¿Por qué demonios fue eso?!

Se queda parado en su lugar, sobándose. Yo miro a Nicholas que mira al rubio con una expresión suspicaz.

— No te pongas hielo—le dice Nicholas y Kristoff abre mucho los ojos. Definitivamente está loco. —Te quedará un bonito moretón en la mejilla; así, la gente creerá que te peleaste con un tributo antes de venir.

Kristoff mira a Nicholas sin poder creerlo, yo tampoco puedo creerlo.

— ¿Quieres que parezca que rompí las reglas?—dijo Kristoff, pero al salir de sus labios, puso una cara de "oh, ya entendí". Luego, comenzó a reírse como enfermo. ¿Es que todos se volvieron locos? Estoy a punto de salir corriendo, hasta que Nicholas habla.

— Parecerá que rompiste las reglas y no te cacharon en el acto, lo cual hará que la gente del Capitolio te admire de una manera enferma que sólo ellos saben admirar—dice y me mira a mí, yo abro mucho los ojos, ¿me va a pegar?—Tú, querida, por otro lado, tienes que permanecer intocable; las personas del Capitolio les encantan los modales, una tributo guapa y sin rasguños son bien vistas. Los estilistas se ocuparán de que se vean perfectos. Claro, si es que no los ponen desnudos y manchados de carbón para el desfile.

Me acuerdo de esos Juegos, en dónde los tributos salieron justo como Nicholas los describió. Me mareo de pensar en que me desnudarán. Entonces, el vagón se vuelve oscuro, haciendo que las luces que había dentro del vagón se hagan más notorias. Nicholas se para de la silla y sale del vagón, dejándonos a Kristoff; que ya tiene la mejilla hinchada, y a mí solos. El hecho de que el vagón esté oscuro me hace pensar que estamos pasando por un túnel. Yo me paro de mi silla y me acerco a la ventana. La oscuridad nunca me ha gustado demasiado. No desde que mis padres murieron. Me hace acordar a las minas; su otro trabajo aparte de vender la fruta. Fue bastante difícil dejar de tener pesadillas y no quedarme en cama todo el día. Cuándo la luz volvió a aparecer por el vagón, abro la boca impresionada. El Capitolio, el lugar que siempre se ha visto por televisión. Si ya había quedado impresionada por como se ve en televisión, no tengo palabras para describir esto. Los edificios son relucientes al resplandor del sol, proyectando una luz estallando en miles de colores, los coches pasean de aquí hacia allá. La gente está vestida como si llevaran disfraces. Ningún color se ve natural, el rosa es muy chillón, el verde muy brillante y el amarillo lastima los ojos. Entonces veo como la gente comienza a señalar el tren con entusiasmo. Yo no me aparto de la ventana, si no que me quedo allí, con Kristoff a mi lado, viéndolos. Me asquea el hecho de que están emocionados por vernos morir en una arena. Así que me quedo allí. Viéndolos con una expresión que no refleja nada.

Cuándo el tren para en la estación, salgo corriendo a lo que dejará de ser mi vagón. Me meto y tomo el vestido que Anna me regaló y el sinsajo de oro, saliendo y encontrándome con Toothiana, que venía a buscarme para ya salir.

* * *

><p>Me llevan a un lugar llamado "Centro de Renovación". Me acuestan en una extraña y muy fría "cama" de metal. Me lavan el cuerpo, sacando tanta mugre que ni siquiera sé dónde la tenía escondida. Los estilistas están conformados por tres personas tan maquilladas y teñidas de todas partes que me da miedo. Son incluso más tétricas que Toothiana. Una chica con cabello turquesa y tatuajes dorados sobre las cejas se presenta, diciendo que se llama Venia. Otra, con todo el cuerpo teñido de verde guisante claro, dice llamarse Octavia. Me sorprende que las dos no hagan caras de asco cuando toda el agua con mi suciedad cae. Proceden a restregarme el cuerpo con espuma arenosa que me quita tres capas de piel, para luego volverme a lavar. En todo ese tiempo no han tocado mi cabello, ya que no tienen permiso para hacerlo. Me han desnudado, eso es obvio, pero no me cohíbo. Tienen tanto parecido a unos muñecos, que no siento que me están viendo seres humanos de verdad. Me secan la piel, con una toalla y mucha suavidad.<p>

— Si no fuera por mi excelente vista, diría que no tienes ni un solo pelo—comenta Venia, con su estúpido acento del Capitolio, con un tono muy agudo, apenas abren la boca para hablar, acaban todas las frases con la misma entonación que se usa para preguntar, vocales extrañas, palabras recortadas y un siseo cada vez que pronuncian la letra ese.

— ¡Concuerdo contigo, Venia!—dice Octavia, mirándome como alguien que mira un trofeo. – No te preocupes, querida, si algo sabemos hacer es que la gente quede preciosa; además, si ya eres guapa, serás hermosa en cuanto acabemos contigo.

No sé si sentirme halagada o sentir miedo, ¿cuándo acabemos? ¿Apenas han empezado?

Ellas me ponen tiras de tela que se sienten pegajosas al tocarme las piernas, ¿Qué es…

Aprieto los dientes en cuanto la arranca Venia. Dolor. Ardor. ¿Qué demonios es eso? Levanto la cabeza para ver mi pierna derecha, y puedo ver un rectángulo de piel que no tiene ni un solo vello. ¿Eso van a hacer con toda mi pierna? Siento mis ojos lagrimear y quiero salir de aquí. Pero la imagen de Anna me para de salir corriendo, necesito patrocinadores; necesito personas que me ayuden a sobrevivir para volver a ver a mi hermana. Dejo la cabeza en donde estaba y dejo que Octavia se acerque a mi cara con unas pequeñas pinzas.

— Lo estás haciendo bien, querida—dice Octavia y acerca las pinzas a mis ojos. ¿Me va a quitar las pestañas? Oh, Dios…

— ¿Qué vas a hacer?—digo con toda la duda en mi voz, Octavia sólo se ríe.

— Te quitaré los pelitos restantes de tus cejas, querida—dice y algo dentro de mí se calma un poco. Siento el primer pelito salir de mi piel y los ojos vuelven a lagrimearme, pero hago todo lo posible por no moverme. Así, Venia termina con toda mi pierna derecha (con mucho dolor) y prosigue a la izquierda. Al terminar de ambas acciones, Flavius, otro miembro del equipo se acerca. He pasado tres horas aquí, y mi estilista no tiene ningún deseo de verme hasta que esté lista y acicalada. "Lista y acicalada" se refiere a quitarme el vello de las piernas, torso, brazos, parte de mis cejas y las axilas, lo cual me deja la piel roja e irritada; darle uniformidad a mis largas uñas y exfoliar mi piel. Por no mencionar que me sacaron toda la mugre que tenía metida en las zonas más profundas de mi cuerpo; me quitaron una de las cosas que me distinguía como residente del Distrito 12.

— Me sorprende que no estés llorando—dice Flavius, aplicándome pintalabios rojo, se separa viendo el resultado y asiente con satisfacción. —Si algo no soportamos aquí, son a los lloricas. ¡Embadurnadla!

Venia y Octavia proceden a aplicarme una loción cremosa, que al principio pica y luego me calma la piel. Luego, me ayudan a pararme, desnuda, y se agazapan a mí alrededor quitando todo rastro de vellos.

Después, los tres dan un paso atrás y admiran su trabajo.

— ¡Bravo!—exclama Octavia— ¡Ya casi pareces un ser humano!

Intento no ser descortés, y les doy una sonrisa; intentando que se vea sincera.

—Gracias—digo, con la sonrisa en mi cara lampiña. —En el Distrito 12 no tengo muchas razones para arreglarme.

Ellos lanzan un suspiro de compasión y me dan miradas cómo si yo fuera un cachorrito mojado.

— No te preocupes, en cuanto Bunny acabe contigo, serás una reina—dice Flavius y luego sigue observando mi cuerpo desnudo. – De hecho, creo que ya estamos listos. ¡Llamemos a Bunny!

No sé quién es Bunny, no reconozco su nombre; quizás es nuevo en el equipo de preparación del Distrito 12. No recupero la delgada bata que me dejaban usar por momentos, ya que si Bunny es mi estilista, va a querer ver mi cuerpo desnudo. El blanco de las paredes y suelos me hace tener una linda sensación de frío, pero una asquerosa sensación de vacío.

La puerta se abre y entra una persona. Tiene el cabello negro por la parte de arriba y blanco por la parte de abajo. Parece mayor que yo, pero no más de veintiséis. Me sorprende el hecho de que no está tan modificado corporalmente, a excepción de un tatuaje color negro en la frente; son cómo dos líneas diagonales de cada lado y un rombo en el centro. Tengo razón sobre lo nuevo, no lo había visto nunca en las entrevistas de televisión. Tiene unos ojos verdes muy claros, como el césped recién cortado. Es atractivo.

— Hola, Elsa. Soy Bunny, tu estilista—dice, y puedo notar que no tiene el acento tan pronunciado del Capitolio, lo cual me hace sentir mejor.

—Hola. —Respondo, sin mirarlo demasiado.

— ¿Me das un minuto?—pregunta y yo asiento, así, él empieza a caminar a mí alrededor, observando mi cuerpo desnudo. Resisto el impulso de cubrirme con las manos. No me toca. — ¿Quién te ha peinado?

—Yo misma. —Contesté, por fin tomando un tema.

— Te queda precioso, concuerda casi a la perfección con tu perfil. Tienes dedos hábiles.

Yo asiento, tomando el cumplido. Creí que mi estilista iba a ser una persona que simplemente me haría modificaciones en cuanto llegara a verme. Qué me viera como un trofeo. Bunny no es nada de eso.

— Eres nuevo, ¿verdad?—le pregunto, por curiosidad. Él me dedica una mirada.

— Sí, es mi primer año en los Juegos—dice él y me sigue observando.

— Así que te dieron el Distrito 12—comento yo, a los nuevos siempre le dan el Distrito 12, por ser el menos deseable; supongo yo.

— Lo pedí expresamente. — Dice él, pero no entra en detalles. — ¿Por qué no te pones la bata y charlamos un rato?

Yo asiento, tomo la bata del suelo, procurando que él no me vea agacharme, y me la pongo, para después seguirlo hasta llegar a un salón con dos sofás color negro y una mesa de café blanca entre ambos. Jamás podría costearme algo así, y el Capitolio vuelve a darme envidia.

Bunny se sienta en un sofá y yo me siento en el otro, con las piernas más cerradas que puedo. Tres paredes tienen el color blanco y una está vacía, toda hecha de cristal; dónde puedo ver la ciudad, aún no es de noche, pero seguro que dentro de unas horas lo será, considerando que pasé tres horas en el Centro de Renovación. Bunny pulsa un botón que está en el lateral de la mesa y la parte de arriba se abre para dejar salir un segundo tablero con nuestra comida: pollo y gajos de naranja cocinados en una salsa de nata sobre un lecho de granos blancos perlados, guisantes y cebollas diminutos, y panecillos en forma de flor; de postre hay un pudín color miel. No tengo tiempo de fascinarme, porque Bunny comienza hablar.

— Vi lo que hiciste por tu hermana—dice él, y yo abro los ojos. – Fue lo más valiente que yo haya visto. —Bajo la mirada, no quiero que me vean llorar – esto debe ser horrible para ti.

No sé cómo lo adivinó, ya que todos los demás piensan que yo considero todo esto un honor. Se equivocan.

— Esto será rápido, Elsa— me dice, sin esperar respuesta. – Vamos a hablar de tu traje para la ceremonia de inauguración. Mi compañera, Portia, es la estilista de tu compañero de distrito, Kristoff, y estábamos pensando en vestirlos a juego. Cómo bien debes saber, el traje debe representar el espíritu de cada distrito.

Y sí que lo sé. Distrito 11: agricultura, Distrito 4, pesca, Distrito 3, fábricas. Los trajes del Distrito 12 siempre son los más horrendos y no te ayudan a conseguir patrocinadores. El Distrito 12 representa minería, y el ancho mono de los mineros no es muy atractivo, así que los estilistas tienen que usar toda su imaginación para representarlo, aunque sin mucho éxito. Cómo ya nos había dicho Nicholas, un año los sacaron completamente desnudos y cubiertos en un polvo negro, que simulaba el carbón. Inhalo asustada.

— Entonces… ¿será un disfraz de minero?—pregunto, deseando que Bunny tenga un poco más de creatividad que los otros estilistas.

— No del todo. Verás, Portia y yo creemos que el tema del minero está muy usado. Nadie se acordará de ustedes si llevan eso, y los dos concordamos que nuestro trabajo es hacer que los tributos del Distrito 12 sean inolvidables.

"Inolvidables" dijo, estaré desnuda.

— Así que, en vez de centrarnos en la minería en sí, no centraremos en el carbón.

Desnuda y cubierta en polvo negro.

— Y dime, Elsa, ¿Qué se hace con el carbón? Se quema. —Él me mira con una expresión soñadora. – No te da miedo el fuego, ¿verdad?

— No me da miedo el fuego, pero no me gusta el calor. —Le digo, sin saber muy bien hacia dónde va esto.

Él piensa por un segundo, y luego sonríe.

— Te lo recompensaré luego.

* * *

><p>Horas después, tengo puesto un traje que no es nada de mi estilo, además de que debe ser el más sensacional de todos los trajes de la inauguración. Es una malla negra sencilla, que me cubre desde los tobillos hasta el cuello. La tela es calurosa, lo cual no me agrada, pero cómo es el mejor traje que el Distrito 12 ha tenido en décadas, no he puesto objeción. Tengo puestas botas de cuero brillante y cordones que me llegan hasta las rodillas. Pero, lo que define el traje y toda la idea de Bunny, es la capa que el viento ondea, con franjas naranjas, amarillas y rojas, y el tocado a juego. Todo es perfecto. Bunny pretende prenderles fuego antes de que la ceremonia empiece y los carros paseen las calles.<p>

— No es fuego de verdad—dice Bunny mirándome—es fuego sintético que Portia y yo hemos inventado, estarás completamente a salvo.

Creo en Bunny, confío en él, pero lo único que no me agrada de todo esto es el calor. Apenas llevo maquillaje, toques de iluminador. Me cepillaron el cabello y me lo recogieron en una trenza para luego convertirlo en un rodete trenzado, que es bastante similar al que llevaba esta mañana.

— Quiero que el público te reconozca cuando estés en el estadio, que no seas una más. —Me dice Bunny, mirándome intensamente con sus verdes ojos. Wow, mi estilista debe ser el mejor.

Cuándo Kristoff llega, con un traje similar al mío, me siento más tranquila, como si tuviera un equipo. Su estilista, Portia, y su equipo de preparación llegan con él, hablando de las muchas emociones que vamos a causar en los habitantes del Capitolio. Todos menos Bunny, que parece aburrido de las misma conversaciones. Me alegro de tenerlo a él, a alguien que sea muy parecido a mí.

Nos llevan al nivel inferior del Centro de Renovación, que es un establo gigantesco. Literal. No logro ver a los tributos desde aquí, porque, para empezar, los están escoltando a sus respectivos carros, y segundo, los estilistas están a su alrededor sin dejar ver mucho. Me llegan algunos colores de los trajes, pero no sé cuál es cuál.

Nos llevan a nuestro carro, tirado por dos caballos negros carbón, y Bunny me ayuda a subir. Los caballos están tan bien entrenados que no necesitan de un jinete que los guíe. Luego, Portia y Bunny nos arreglan la postura del cuerpo, aunque Bunny sólo me sube la barbilla, diciendo "Tienes una postura elegante natural, me agrada". Los estilistas se apartan y comienzan a hablar entre ellos.

— ¿Te gusta la idea?—le pregunto a Kristoff, que me mira con una mueca.

— No, no me gusta el calor, soy más de hielo—contesta él.

— Yo también. —Le contesto y miro a mis pies. Bunny se sube al carro con una antorcha pequeña en la mano. Empieza la música de apertura, que la ponen a todo volumen por las calles del Capitolio. El desfile durará unos veinte minutos y termina en el Círculo de la Ciudad, donde nos recibirán, tocarán el himno y nos escoltarán hacia el Centro de Entrenamiento, que será nuestra residencia hasta que empiecen los Juegos. A este punto, ya no sé si estoy nerviosa por los rugidos de la gente del Capitolio, o porque estoy un paso más cerca de los Juegos.

Los tributos del Distrito 1 van en un carro conducido por caballos blancos, y se ven muy guapos. El chico con cabello rojo brillante y sus patillas, junto con su compañera, van rociados de pintura plateada y elegantes túnicas cubiertas de piedras preciosas. Al salir, el rugido del público es ensordecedor; siempre han sido los favoritos. El Distrito 2 se coloca justo detrás de ellos, el chico con cabello castaño; él que no parecía muy convencido de querer presentarse voluntario, y su compañera de tributo van vestidos con trajes dorados y adornos en la cabeza, como si fueran guerreros griegos modificados. En pocos minutos, nos vamos acercando a la puerta y la ansiedad me está matando. Cuándo estamos suficientemente cerca de la puerta, puedo ver que el cielo está de un tono grisáceo, cómo cuándo está a punto de anochecer. El carro del Distrito 11 sale y Bunny acerca la antorcha.

— Hora del show—dice, y antes de poder siquiera parpadear, toca con la antorcha mi traje y mis tocados, prendiéndolos en fuego. Me alarmo, porque ese es mi primer instinto al saber que estoy en fuego. Pero apenas y siento un cosquilleo. Bunny hace lo mismo con Kristoff. – Funciona. –Dice, con un suspiro de alivio. Luego, me levanta la barbilla con cariño—. La cabeza en alto, Elsa. Sonríe. Tú y tu preciosa sonrisa harán que te adoren.

Bunny se baja del carro en un salto y le pasa la antorcha a alguien del equipo. Luego, me levanta los pulgares. Sólo a mí. Miro a Kristoff, que a la luz de las llamas se ve resplandeciente. Él me devuelve la mirada y me sonríe para darme ánimos. Le devuelvo la sonrisa.

Al salir, primero se escucha un suspiro asustado, que luego se convierte en vítores que dicen "Distrito 12". La gente se vuelve loca. Las personas gritan, nos señalan. Nos aman. Me veo en la pantalla gigante y contengo el aliento. La poca luz del cielo y las llamas hacen que nos veamos llamativos, y los estilistas hicieron bien en apenas maquillarnos. Las llamas parecen dejar un rastro atrás nuestro y la adrenalina me sube al mil. "Sonríe. Tú y tu preciosa sonrisa harán que te adoren" escucho en mi mente. Y así, dejo que mi sonrisa, llena de emoción y asombro, me ilumine la cara y levanto mi mano para saludar. Kristoff hace lo mismo, puedo ver de reojo. Con cada minuto que pasa, agarro más confianza y comienzo a lanzar besos a los espectadores. ¡Dios! ¡Debe de haber alguien ahí que me quiera patrocinar! La gente del Capitolio comienzan a lanzarnos rosas, y uno que otro tira su sombrero al suelo. Gritan nuestros nombres. Nuestros nombres propios. Se han molestado en buscarlos en el programa y eso me hace sentir especial.

La música alta, los vítores y la admiración corren por mis venas como la sangre. ¡Me ven! No me olvidarán, estoy segura. Recordarán mi aspecto y mi nombre: Elsa Arendelle.

Alguien me tira una rosa blanca cómo la nieve, yo la tomo y la huelo. Después lanzo un beso a la dirección de donde vino y cientos de manos intentan capturar mi beso, como si fuera algo real y tangible.

— ¡Elsa! ¡Elsa!—suena por toda la calle. Y por fin, por fin, la esperanza llega a mí.

* * *

><p><strong>QUIERO REVIEWS. REVIEWS. CUATRO REVIEWS Y CONSIDERARÉ HACER UN CAPITULO DE DIEZ MIL PALABRAS.<strong>

**RESPUESTAS A SUS PREGUNTAS.**

**Hiccup es el chico inseguro del Distrito 2, especializado en construcción, que no parecía muy convencido de presentarse voluntario. Jack y Mérida son del Distrito 7, especializado en madera. Rapunzel es del Distrito 9, especializado en granos. Los demás ya los iré llenando yo. Astrid no está en la lista de tributos de los 74º Juegos del Hambre. Hans es del Distrito 1.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS AL "GUEST" QUE ME DIO DOS IDEAS SOBRE COMO PUEDEN VIVIR TODOS. TE DEBO MI VIDA. PERO NO CAPTÉ MUY BIEN LA IDEA NÚMERO DOS, ¿ME LA EXPLICAS?**

**Soy de México. Originalmente del Distrito Federal, pero vivo en Cozumel, México. **

**OTRA VEZ, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FANFIC. GRACIAS POR LOS 14 REVIEWS Y LOS 3 FAVORITES. NO SABEN CUANTO SIGNIFICA PARA MÍ. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Cinco**

"_Pública"._

Entramos en el Círculo de la Ciudad y los doce carros llenan el circuito. Todas las ventanas de los edificios que se encuentran dentro del circuito están abarrotadas de todos los habitantes ricos del Capitolio, normalmente ellos son los que patrocinan. Los caballos nos llevan directamente hasta la mansión del presidente Black, y ahí nos paramos. La música termina con unas notas dramáticas.

El presidente, un señor alto y delgado, con el cabello negro como el cielo nocturno sin estrellas, nos da la bienvenida oficial desde lo alto de su balcón. Las cámaras se suponen que tienen que enfocar todas las caras de los veinticuatro tributos; pero se ve en las pantallas gigantes que se quedan más de la cuenta grabando los rostros de Kristoff y yo. Con forme oscurece, más difícil es apartar los ojos de nuestro centelleante atuendo. Aunque cuando suena el himno nacional hacen un esfuerzo por enfocar a cada pareja de tributos, la cámara se mantiene fija en el carro del Distrito 12, que recorre el círculo una última vez antes de desaparecer en el Centro de Entrenamiento. En cuanto se cierran las puertas, nos rodean los equipos de preparación, que farfullan piropos apenas inteligibles. Miro a mí alrededor y veo que muchos de los otros tributos nos miran con odio, lo que confirma mis sospechas de que los hemos eclipsado a todos, literalmente. Después aparecen Bunny y Portia, que nos ayudan a bajar del carro, y nos quitan con cuidado las capas y los tocados en llamas. Portia los apaga con una especie de bote con atomizador. Ellos siguen comentando entre ellos, y yo aprovecho ese momento para observar a los demás tributos. La chica rubia del Distrito 9, ahora vestida con un vestido muy bonito color crema claro; con brocados que simulan las plantas que dan los granos, me está mirando. Cuándo nuestros ojos se encuentran, ella me sonríe tímidamente y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa, sin saber mucho que hacer. Ambas apartamos la mirada. Miro a los tributos del Distrito 7, ambos vestidos a juego, con la parte de arriba vestida con camisas a cuadros y tirantes; simulando a los trajes típicos de los leñadores. Obviamente, modificados al estilo del Capitolio. Sus pantalones son cómo las cortezas de los árboles. La chica está de espaldas, con su mucho cabello rojo cayéndole por la espalda. Pero el chico me está viendo. Le pintaron el cabello, que antes era castaño, a blanco, y sus ojos azules están clavados en mí, con odio. Devuelvo la vista a Toothiana, que nos está elogiando y luciendo un traje color verde primavera con pendientes a juego.

El Centro de Entrenamiento tiene una torre diseñada exclusivamente para los tributos y sus equipos. Éste será nuestro hogar hasta que empiecen los juegos. Cada distrito tiene una planta entera, sólo hay que subir a un ascensor y pulsar el botón correspondiente al número del tuyo. El ascensor está todo hecho de cristal, así que puedes ver a las personas convertirse en hormigas cuando sales disparada hacia arriba. Yo estoy pegada al cristal, viendo todo como una niña pequeña, mientras Toothiana alaba el hecho de que, por ser del Distrito 12, nos toca el Pent-house. Las tareas de ella y Nicholas no terminan hasta aquí, nos tienen que supervisar e instruir hasta que estemos en la arena. En cierto modo, es una ventaja, porque, al menos, se puede contar con ella para que nos lleve de un lado a otro a tiempo, mientras que no hemos visto a Nicholas desde que nos dijo que consiguiéramos patrocinadores. Por otro lado, es como si Toothiana estuviese en una nube; es la primera vez que el equipo al que acompaña causa sensación en la ceremonia inaugural. Alaba no sólo nuestros trajes, sino también nuestra conducta y, según lo cuenta, ella conoce a todas las personas importantes del Capitolio y ha estado hablando bien de nosotros todo el día, intentando conseguir patrocinadores.

—Pero he sido muy misteriosa —dice, con los ojos entrecerrados—, porque, claro, Nicholas no se ha molestado en contarme su estrategia. Sin embargo, he hecho todo lo posible con lo que tenía: que Elsa se había sacrificado por su hermana y que los dos habéis luchado con éxito por superar la barbarie de vuestro distrito.

Dios mío, esta mujer no se calla ni aunque la amordazaras. Además, ¿Barbarie? ¿Qué acaso no es ésta la mujer que nos está preparando para la matanza? Bufo. ¿A qué se debe nuestro éxito? ¿A qué venimos de un distrito minero? ¿O que nos sabemos comportar en la mesa? Vuelvo a bufar. Estoy agradecida con Toothiana sus intentos de conseguirnos patrocinadores, pero su forma de presumirse a sí misma es la que me inquieta.

—Por desgracia, no puedo cerrar tratos con los patrocinadores. Sólo lo puede hacer Nicholas —sigue diciendo ella, en tono lúgubre—. Pero no os preocupéis, lo llevaré a las negociaciones a punta de pistola, si es necesario. Aunque tenga muchos defectos, hay que admirar la determinación de esta mujer

En cuanto el ascensor se abre, me quedo con la boca abierta. Todo esto es mucho más elegante que nada que he visto. Las paredes tienen un precioso color blanco perla, con el comedor de un lado y la cocina del otro. Tiene un segundo piso y muchos aparatos desconocidos para mí. ¿Cómo es que todo esto se lo pueden costear ellos mismos? Hay sirvientes en las esquinas, con unos trajes rojos y blancos. Mi alojamiento es incluso más grande que toda mi casa en la Veta, con tantos aparatos raros y con un montón de botones. En la ducha hay un cuadro con más de cien opciones para controlar la temperatura del agua, la presión, los jabones, los champús, los aceites y las esponjas de masaje. Cuando sales, pisas una alfombrilla que se activa para secarte el cuerpo con aire. En vez de luchar con los enredos del pelo húmedo, coloco la mano en una caja que envía una corriente eléctrica a mi cuero cabelludo, de modo que tengo el cabello desenredado, peinado y seco casi al instante. Me cae por la espalda como una cortina lustrosa. Es la primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo que tengo el cabello limpio dos días seguidos. Me miro en el espejo y me doy cuenta de que estoy diferente. Un poco más nutrida, se nota en mis pómulos, que antes estaban algo chupados, y ahora con las abundantes comidas del Capitolio hay engordado a su forma natural. Incluso tengo el cabello más fuerte y brillante. Con sólo dos días en los cuidados del Capitolio. Bueno, si voy a morir, debo morir guapa.

Toothiana va a buscarme para la cena, y al salir puedo ver a Bunny y a Portia también. Me alegra saber que alguien tan sensato como Bunny nos va a acompañar, para evitar las locuras de Toothiana y Norte; Kristoff está en el balcón con los demás, que tienen una copa en las manos. Me acerco y puedo ver todo el Capitolio desde nuestro balcón, así como escuchar la fiesta que sigue y sigue. Un sirviente vestido de blanco se nos acerca con unas copas de un líquido color ámbar burbujeante, pero yo lo rechazo. Nicholas aparece cuando están sirviendo la sopa de champiñones (deliciosa), con un traje color rojo; de nuevo, y el cabello abundante color blanco peinado. Los saludos de su parte son escandalosos, siempre, así que cuándo abraza a Bunny lo hace con mucha calidez. Me guardo una risa cuándo Bunny pone una cara de sorpresa. Kristoff está a mi lado y se ríe abiertamente. El punto de toda la cena es poder discutir sobre los trajes para las entrevistas, pero es imposible poner atención cuándo una chica, sirviente, pone un pastel en la mesa con muy buen aspecto y lo enciende con habilidad. Miro asombrada como la tarta se prende en llamas y luego se apaga; dejándola con mucho mejor aspecto y un ligero aroma a caramelo en el aire.

— ¿Qué la hace arder? ¿Es alcohol? —Pregunto yo, mirando a la chica. — ¿Le pones… ¡Oh, yo te conozco!

No soy capaz de ponerle nombre ni ubicar el rostro a la chica, pero estoy segura de que la conozco. Aunque no sé por qué me duele en el fondo de mi pecho verla, quizás porque tengo un mal recuerdo asociado con ella. Su expresión de terror solamente sirve para confundirme más. ¿En serio la conozco? Su cabello rojo vivo y sus ojos verdes solo me hacen recordarla más y más. Ella sacude la cabeza para negarlo rápidamente y se aleja a toda prisa de la mesa. Cuando miro a mis acompañantes, los cuatro adultos me observan como halcones.

—No seas ridícula, Elsa. ¿Cómo vas a conocer a un avox? —me suelta Toothiana—. Es absurdo.

— ¿Qué es un avox? —pregunto, como si fuera estúpida.

—Alguien que ha cometido un delito; les cortan la lengua para que no puedan hablar —contesta Nicholas—. Seguramente será una traidora. No es probable que la conozcas.

—Y, aunque la conocieras, se supone que no hay que hablar con ellos a no ser que desees darles una orden —dice Toothiana—. Por supuesto que no la conoces.

Sin embargo, la conozco y, cuando Nicholas pronuncia la palabra traidora, recuerdo de qué, aunque no puedo admitirlo, porque todos se me echarían encima.

—Claro. Me habré confundido—Digo. La mesa se relaja y todo vuelve a la normalidad.

— Y en respuesta a tu pregunta, sí, si es alcohol. —Dice Bunny, y alza su copa con elegancia. – La pedí especialmente en honor a su fogoso debut.

Después de terminar la comida, todos vamos hacia un salón donde podemos ver la repetición de la ceremonia inaugural. Nuestro equipo incluso deja lanzar una exclamación cuando salimos del Centro de Renovación. Los demás tributos se ven geniales, algunos ridículos, pero Bunny tenía razón: Nadie nos llegaba ni a los talones. Mi corazón se acelera cuando me veo con la capa envuelta en llamas y el increíble peinado.

— Me gusta la forma en que se sonríen mutuamente—dice Nicholas y señala la televisión, justo cuando le dedico una sonrisa a Kristoff y él me la devuelve. – Justo el toque de rebeldía.

¿Rebeldía? Observo con más atención a los demás tributos, y veo que Nicholas tiene razón. Los demás tributos ni se voltean a ver, cómo si intentaran fingir que el otro tributo no existe. Yo debería hacer lo mismo, pienso con amargura. Al final, sólo va a ser un baño de sangre.

— Mañana es la primera sesión de entrenamiento—dice Nicholas y nos voltea a ver seriamente a Kristoff y a mí. Veo que sus cejas están casi tocando sus ojos. Parece intimidante. —Se reúnen conmigo y les diré como quiero que se comporten. Ahora vayan a dormir y dejen que los mayores hablemos.

Kristoff y yo salimos del salón hombro a hombro. Justo cuando llegamos al pasillo (su puerta está justo enfrente de la mía) ambos nos paramos antes de entrar, cómo si quisiéramos decirnos algo antes de entrar, pero sin saber bien qué.

— Kristoff…

— Elsa…

Ambos hablamos al mismo tiempo. Me río en mis adentros, pero no dejo que la risa me salga. Le hago una seña con la cabeza de que él hable primero. Él asiente y veo que traga saliva.

— Sólo quería que sepas que… — Parece que las palabras están atoradas en su garganta, y casi puedo palpar su incomodidad. —Yo no planeo matarte, eres de mi distrito y…

Yo avanzo esos dos metros que nos separan y lo abrazo, con demasiada brusquedad. Sus brazos son cómo dos troncos bajo mis brazos, y emite un calor corporal muy fuerte. Después de unos segundos y tres respiraciones acompasadas, él me envuelve en sus brazos de la misma manera en que yo lo hago. No puedo evitarlo, mis lágrimas salen, caen por el puente de mi nariz y mojan su camisa. No quiero morir. No quiero matar.

Al separarnos, ambos no decimos ni una palabra más, ni nos miramos, sólo entramos a nuestros respectivos cuartos y dejamos que la noche siga.

* * *

><p>La noche está llena de caras borrosas, Anna, Eugene, Kristoff, mis padres, tributos de Juegos anteriores, la chica pelirroja. Gritos, escenas sangrientas, veinticuatro tributos, un ganador. Me despierto gritándoles a mis padres que corran antes de que las minas estallen en millones de mortíferas chispas de luz. El sol apenas está subiendo por el horizonte, se puede adivinar por la luz grisácea que entra por el gran ventanal de mi habitación. No, no <em>mi <em>habitación. La habitación, punto.

Sé que es un desperdicio de tiempo intentar volver a dormir así que me paro de la cama, con tanta rapidez, que puntitos verdes me nublan la vista y la presión se me baja. Cuando recupero el equilibrio, me meto a la ducha y aprieto botones bien elegidos, haciendo que agua fría, tirándole a tibia, me caiga por todo el cuerpo, para que después mucha espuma con olor a almendras me envuelva, terminando con un gran chorro de agua helada que logra que mi circulación se ponga en marcha. Salgo, me seco y me pongo crema. Puedo ver pantalones negros ajustados, una túnica de manga larga color burdeos y zapatos de cuero sobre la cama. Me hago el mismo peinado que me hice para la cosecha y ya me siento como yo. Me siento en la cama mirando a la ventana, ¿qué es lo que me espera en el centro de entrenamiento? Me da pavor si quiera pensar que veré a todos los tributos y podré ver de qué están hechos. La bilis me sube a la garganta y me hace correr al baño, para luego vomitar. Puedo sentir el estómago vaciarse y el amargo sabor. Me limpio y comienzo a llorar, de nuevo. Me miro en el gran espejo y veo que vuelvo a estar presentable, además procuro limpiarme la boca muy bien. ¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo? Tengo que ser fuerte. Me miro a los ojos en el espejo y me prometo que ésta será la última vez que lloraré. Salgo del baño, y posteriormente de la habitación. Nicholas está en la mesa del comedor, troceando galletas de nuevo. Me da los buenos días con una gran sonrisa y me irrita. Me sirvo sin pensar y me siento a su lado. Minutos después, Kristoff entra y me da los buenos días sólo a mí. Nicholas no parece darse cuenta y sigue remojando sus galletas en leche. Miro mi plato y veo que no me serví mucho, y me alegro, todavía tengo el estómago algo revuelto. Kristoff tiene la misma ropa que yo y comienzo a pensar que todos los tributos llevarán esa misma ropa. Después de unos minutos, Nicholas se separa de la mesa en su silla, se coloca las manos sobre la gran panza y suspira, satisfecho.

— Bueno, empecemos—dice y yo lo volteo a ver con atención. – Primero lo primero, decidan ahora si quieren que los entrene por separado.

Kristoff y yo nos miramos, él hace una señal con la cabeza y el corazón me late muy rápido.

— ¿Por qué habríamos de querer entrenar por separado?—pregunta él y yo me muerdo el interior de la mejilla.

— Digamos que tienes una habilidad secreta que no quieres que nadie más sepa que la tienes—contesta Nicholas. Yo sacudo la cabeza.

— Entrenaremos por separado—dice Kristoff y yo aprieto el borde de mi silla. Me sabe a traición, pero la verdad es que nunca acordamos una alianza, así que me aguanto mis ganas de tirarle mi cuchillo.

— Muy bien. Necesito saber sus habilidades. —dice Nicholas y yo dejo de morderme. ¿Cuáles son mis habilidades? _"__Aprende a usar un arco, o un cuchillo, o una espada" _suenan las palabras de Eugene en mi cabeza.

— ¿Acaso no acabas de decirnos que quizás tengamos una habilidad secreta que no queremos que nadie sepa?—Digo yo, frunciendo el ceño.

— Sí, pero vamos, ambos vivieron en el mismo Distrito por dieciocho años—dice Nicholas y Kristoff habla:

— Yo dije que entrenemos por separado, para sentirnos más cómodos, pero yo no tengo ninguna habilidad—Si claro, para sentirnos más cómodos. La sangre me hierve. – Y estoy seguro que de que tú no sabes utilizar un arma.

No lo soporto más. Tomo mi cuchillo de plata de la mesa, lo lanzo inconscientemente y con mucha rabia en la dirección de Kristoff, pero él se hace a un lado con mucha impresión (aunque el cuchillo igual no le hubiese dado, ya que moví mi mano en el último segundo) y el cuchillo vuela como flecha en el aire, para luego clavarse con fuerza, que no sabía que existía, en la pared blanca. Y ahí se queda, estático y clavado. En el momento en que lo tiré, me arrepentí y me tomé las manos con terror. Kristoff observa el cuchillo con los ojos muy abiertos y luego me mira a mí. Nicholas me mira con una expresión bastante similar y luego se echa a reír. Yo me pregunto qué es lo gracioso.

— ¡Vaya! Y con esto aprendes, Kristoff, a no subestimar a los tributos—dice Nicholas, y me palmea en el hombro, con una fuerza que me hace rebotar en su mano. Kristoff suspira y mira el plato que tiene enfrente de él. Quiero disculparme, y de verdad que sí. Pero, aunque no tuviera éste nudo en la garganta, no lo haría.

— Bueno, bueno—prosigue Nicholas y nos vuelve a mirar serios. – No puedo garantizar que encuentren armas en la arena, pero sí en el campo de entrenamiento, así que elijan su mejor estrategia, pueden fingir que son débiles y luego mostrar lo que tienen en los Juegos, que es la fácil. O pueden mostrar todo lo que tienen y lograr intimidar a algunos tributos. Pero yo les recomiendo que se vayan por la fácil hasta que sea la prueba individual, ya que un número alto de la calificación trae patrocinadores. Quiero que intenten hablar entre ustedes, sé que es difícil—dice, y yo pienso en el cuchillo que acabo de lanzarle. —Pero realmente quiero que lo hagan. Reúnanse con Toothiana en el ascensor a las diez.

Pienso en lo que dice, y me doy cuenta de que su estrategia tiene sentido. Una vez, mandaron a los tributos en un campo en donde sólo había unos raros y feos mazos con los que tenían que machacarse el cráneo. ¿Qué me da garantía de que podré usar algo así? Decidí que tendría que mostrar poco y entrenar para mi prueba individual, que es justo como se llama, sólo que tiene la ventaja de que por ser individual, nadie de los tributos podrá ver tu habilidad. Miro el cuchillo en la pared y me aprieto las uñas contra las palmas de la mano.

— Les recomiendo que se consigan aliados—concluye Nicholas y yo lo miro alarmada. ¿Aliados? ¿Y de qué me sirve eso? Las alianzas siempre se van a romper, y es peor de lo que parece. Sólo, y casi siempre, los tributos de los Distritos 1, 2 y 4 se alían, ya que, al ser los más fuertes, siempre se echan a unos siete tributos cuándo mínimo. Pero siempre odié las alianzas, ya que las mismas personas que ves compartir la comida, las mismas que se ríen de bromas y caminan juntos por la arena como si fueran amigos, son los mismos que ves matarse cuándo sólo quedan un puñado de tributos. El estómago me vuelve a dar vueltas pero ésta vez, logro contenerlo. Me paro de mi silla y me voy a la habitación.

Cuándo son casi las diez, me cepillo los dientes, me deshago el peinado y lo vuelvo a hacer. Mantengo las manos pegadas a mis costados y camino hacia el ascensor, donde están Kristoff y Toothiana esperándome.

Las salas de entrenamiento están bajo el nivel del suelo de nuestro edificio. El trayecto en ascensor es de menos de un minuto, y después las puertas se abren para dejarnos ver un gimnasio lleno de armas y pistas de obstáculos. Todavía no son las diez, pero somos los últimos en llegar. Los otros tributos están reunidos en un círculo muy tenso, con un trozo de tela prendido a la camisa en el que se puede leer el número de su distrito. Mientras alguien me pone el número doce en la espalda, hago una evaluación rápida. Las espaldas de los tributos muestran sus números, y algunos colores de los cabellos me llegan. El chico del Distrito 7, con el cabello blanco, su compañera, con el cabello rojo, la chica del 9, con su trenza dorada. Me uno al círculo sin mirar a nadie en particular, mantengo la espalda recta y la barbilla en alto. Ahora, con todos en ropa normal, me doy cuenta de que muchos son más grandes y anchos que yo, incluso si hay algunos que han pasado hambre y se les puede ver en la carne, los huesos, y la mirada vacía. En cuanto nos unimos al círculo, la entrenadora jefe, una mujer alta y atlética llamada Atala, da un paso adelante y nos empieza a explicar el horario de entrenamiento. En cada puesto habrá un experto en la habilidad en cuestión, y nosotros podremos ir de una zona a otra como queramos, según las instrucciones de nuestros mentores. Algunos puestos enseñan tácticas de supervivencia y otras técnicas de lucha. Está prohibido realizar ejercicios de combate con otro tributo. Tenemos ayudantes a mano si queremos practicar con un compañero.

Ahora que puedo observarlos de cerca, me doy cuenta de lo altos y fuertes que son los tributos de los distritos 1, 2 y 4, como pude adivinar. Ellos llevan casi toda su vida entrenando para los Juegos, aunque es ilegal hacer eso. Los demás distritos los llamamos tributos profesionales o profesionales, a secas y casi siempre son los que ganan.

Cuándo Atala termina, todos los tributos se separan, los profesionales se acercan a las lanzas, las hachas, los cuchillos y los arcos, manejándolas con talento. Yo me quedo parada por unos segundos, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Me convendría saber en qué arena nos soltarán. Camino por todos los puestos; nudos, camuflaje, trampas… pero en estos momentos, realmente no sé qué hacer. Después, me decido por moverme hacia las armas, cuándo siento un brazo tomarme.

— No, no hay que mostrar todo—dice Kristoff y me mira con sus ojos marrones. Yo miro las armas y decido que tengo que practicar, ¿Qué enseñaré en la prueba individual? Yo le dedico una mirada de súplica y él suspira, así que nos acercamos a las armas. Él toma una lanza y se coloca frente a un tablero que muestra dibujada una persona con la silueta iluminada y varios círculos, los más importantes; la cabeza, el pecho y el estómago. Al mirar de reojo en otro espacio, veo que los tributos profesionales nos miran riéndose. La sangre me vuelve a hervir y la rabia se me sube a la cabeza. No me gusta que se burlen de mí. Tomo un arco con bastante brusquedad y al mirar de reojo al otro lado, puedo ver que el chico de cabellos blancos y su compañera nos están mirando también, sólo que ellos no se están riendo, lo cual, extrañamente, me causa más rabia. Kristoff lanza, pero la lanza se clava a dos centímetros de la silueta y los profesionales se ríen entre dientes. Luego, me mira, y su mirada claramente me dice _"muéstrales". _Realmente no sé qué puedo mostrar, y con suerte y tengo buena puntería. Pongo la flecha con mucha naturalidad, cómo si hubiese hecho esto millones de veces, la cuerda es dura y la muevo atrás y adelante, aflojándola un poco. Luego, la coloco en posición, cierro un ojo, calculando dónde se clavaría y la estiro, lista para soltarla. Escucho un susurro de un profesional y cómo los demás se ríen. Aprieto los dientes y la suelto.

La flecha se clava en el centro del pecho.

* * *

><p><strong>NO ME MATEN. Los siento, he perdido la inspiración y soy muy floja.<strong>

**Respuesta al vestido de hielo: ¡Es sorpresa, shavas! Elsa es la chica en llamas pero a la vez la Reina de Las Nieves. Ustedes lean.**

**Respuesta a las ideas: Gracias, y nunca dije que eras una mentirosa, no etneidon. Sigo sin entender, hehehe, tus palabras están todas revueltas, pero te amo por darme ideas.**

**Respuesta a los hermosos comentarios: ¡GRACIAS! ¡ME ENCANTA QUE ME AMEN! **

**Respuesta a lo de Harry Potter: Sí, me encanta Harry Potter, pero no me considero Potter-head, ya que soy muy mala con los fandoms. Pero sí.**

**Respuesta a Bunny Estilista: ¡SÍ! Lo pensé por el trailer "mash-up" de youtube, busquénlo. "Hunger games disney" o algo así, les saldrá. Además le queda por que él pinta huevos, ¿no?**

**Soy de México, yes. **

**Gracias otra vez por seguir esta novela, sigan dejando reviews, pls.**


End file.
